


Цветок желаний

by JJeyWill



Series: фэнтезиАУ [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Fantasy, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-02 19:10:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16793002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJeyWill/pseuds/JJeyWill
Summary: Куроо и Кенма - демон и маг - против воли обрели неразрывную связь, и с этим им надо как-то мириться, пока не выпадет шанс разорвать связь навеки.





	Цветок желаний

— Куро, — позвал Кенма.

— Мм?

Куроо отвлёкся от наблюдения за пауком, заматывавшим свежепойманную муху в паутину, и обернулся.

— Я вычислил место.

Кенма стоял над вычерченной на земле картой, светившейся слабым магическим светом. Примерно в метре от его ног над картой мерцала метка — там, где находились южные отроги Сизых гор. Куроо спрыгнул с камня, на котором сидел, и подошёл ближе.

— Насколько точно получилось?

— В пределах дня пути. Когда окажемся ближе, ещё раз пересчитаю.

День пути — это не так уж плохо. Могло быть и больше, когда речь идёт о блуждающем разрыве пространства, так что Кенма хорошо постарался. Сам Куроо пока что был бесполезен: при удаче он мог почуять назревающий неподалеку разрыв, ну и, конечно, ощутить уже появившийся. Магия точных вычислений с множеством переменных дико раздражала его стихийную суть. Как и любой демон, он предпочитал полагаться на интуицию и чувства.

— Сизые горы, значит? — протянул он. — Недели полторы пути, если не нестись сломя голову. Но мы вроде как и не спешим? — он приподнял бровь.

Кенма кивнул. Он всё ещё смотрел на карту, и лицо его было непроницаемо. Однако за годы знакомства и благодаря их тесной связи Куроо весьма неплохо наловчился Кенму читать и теперь точно мог сказать, что на душе у того неспокойно. Даже если опустить перспективу хорошей драки, которая им предстояла, если они сумеют вовремя оказаться возле разрыва — а Кенма ненавидел драки — поволноваться ему было о чём. Как и Куроо. Если они добудут Цветок желаний, то наконец смогут разорвать стягивающие их путы и перестанут быть неким странным подобием сросшихся близнецов в магическом плане. У них появится возможность избавиться друг от друга или хотя бы разойтись. О, как они оба мечтали об этом несколько лет назад! А теперь... Ладно, Куроо уже давно решил, что не станет пожирать Кенму и брать его оболочку себе для маскировки, как хотел сделать в самом начале. Интересно знать, что же в итоге решит Кенма? Но для этого Цветок ещё надо было заполучить.

Куроо встряхнулся, не желая сейчас погружаться во все эти не слишком приятные мысли, и перетек в свою волчью форму. 

— Идём? — спросил он.

Кенма снова кивнул. Он одним движением подхватил с земли карту, стянул в маленький мягко светящийся шарик и закинул себе в сумку. Перекинув ремень сумки через плечо, он подошёл к Куроо и взобрался к нему на спину. 

— Идём. 

Огромный чёрный волк с седоком на спине стронулся с места и мягко потрусил вперёд по дороге. 

*** 

Кенма налетел спиной на край стола, от толчка зазвенели и задребезжали стоявшие на столе склянки и приборы. Обидчики обступили его плотным полукольцом, отрезая все пути к бегству. 

— Эй, осторожнее! — издевательски сказал заводила. — Разобьёшь или сломаешь что, так учитель тебя не похвалит! — и сам же первый мерзко засмеялся. 

Остальные мальчишки с готовностью поддержали. 

— Что вам нужно? Отпустите меня!.. — голосу Кенмы слишком не хватало уверенности, чтобы это можно было назвать требованием. 

Он знал, что его не отпустят. Не так просто. Они, конечно же, по полной используют возможность поглумиться над ним — как обычно. 

Кенма не понимал, чем так не нравится старшим ученикам мага, взявшего его на обучение. Неужели только тем, что не горел желанием общаться и всегда держался немного в стороне? Но почему они не могли его просто игнорировать? Почему им нужно было цепляться к нему раз за разом? Периодически всё аж сжималось внутри от желания ответить им тоже гадостью, да от души, отомстить как следует. Но их было четверо, а он один, и он не был достаточно силён, чтобы выдержать их общий натиск. Это могло перерасти в полноценную войну, а меньше всего Кенма хотел бы жить в состоянии войны, когда нужно постоянно оглядываться и быть начеку. Он просто хотел покоя. Поэтому в основном он стискивал зубы и терпел, изредка устраивая маленькие гадости так, чтобы его вину нельзя было впрямую доказать. Он должен был закончить обучение, нельзя было, чтобы его выгнали. Прежде всего потому что ему некуда было идти. 

— Думаешь, самый умный? Корчишь из себя невесть что! 

Кенму опять толкнули. Какая-то мелкая склянка соскользнула со стола и разбилась. 

— О, нет, Кенма, что ты делаешь?! Ты же портишь эксперименты учителя! 

Смех, толчки и тычки продолжились. Кенма молчал, прикусив губу, и опускал голову всё ниже. Ничего он из себя не корчил. Ему хотелось выкрикнуть это старшим в лицо, сопроводив хорошей дозой магических колючек, но разумнее было промолчать. Так урон будет меньше. Ему уже попадало за то, в чём он был не виноват, но когда Кенма попытался объясниться, учитель лишь сказал, чтобы он разбирался сам со своими проблемами, если те не касаются постижения новых знаний.

— Эй-эй-эй, уже плачешь, что ли? 

Кенму схватили за волосы и потянули назад, заставляя запрокинуть голову. 

— Давайте изрисуем ему лицо! 

— Нет, лучше наведём прыщи! 

— Ахахаха, огромные и с гноем! 

— Фууу, гадость! 

Чужие руки продолжали больно дёргать за волосы в разные стороны. Кенма почувствовал, что его начинает колотить, и сжал кулаки, впиваясь ногтями в ладони. Все мысли о разумности и пути наименьшего сопротивления стремительно теряли свой вес. Он был буквально в шаге от того, чтобы закричать и броситься на обидчиков с кулаками и всем, что он сумеет на них обрушить, когда вмешался самый старший. Тот не участвовал в обсуждении прыщей, и теперь стало понятно, почему.

— Стойте! — тон был как у князя, повелевающего своими подданными, не меньше. — У меня есть идея получше. 

Остальные трое умолкли и с любопытством обернулись. Сосуд дымчато-темного стекла у старшего в руках выглядел зловеще. По стенкам сосуда бежала тонкая красная вязь магической схемы. Кенма не смог её распознать, но она определённо была очень сложной и очень мощной. На пустяки такую схему тратить точно бы не стали. 

— Говорят, тут заперт демон. Как думаешь, не врут? 

Кенма вздрогнул. Он понял раньше, чем старший успел продолжить. 

— Может, стоит проверить? 

— Не надо, — Кенма почувствовал, как у него холодеет внутри. 

— Боишься? Не бойся, ты же у нас такой умный, обязательно придумаешь, как с ним справиться. 

Кенма не мог поверить своим глазам и ушам. Как можно? Неужели непонятно, что с таким нельзя играть, демон — это слишком серьёзно и опасно. Ни один маг не станет шутить с призывом демона, потому что осознаёт риск... И даже если в сосуде не демон — потому что не мог же учитель оставить его вот так без присмотра — всё равно не стоило его трогать. Никто из них пока не в силах был создать такую печать. 

— Ты дурак? — голос у Кенмы слегка дрожал. — Это нельзя трогать. Ты должен понимать! 

Пусть старшему всего на пару лет больше, чем Кенме, но он не может быть настолько идиотом, он же ходит в учениках уже несколько лет. И если Кенме в его четырнадцать, с полутора годами ученичества за спиной очевидно, что демон не игрушка, то тому, кто отучился пять или шесть лет, это должно быть очевидно вдвойне. Втройне.

— О-о-о, посмотрите-ка, как запел! Не беспокойся, я отлично понимаю, что башня окружена сильными заклинаниями, и демону наружу не вырваться. Но если ты освободишь его, учитель будет очень, очень зол. И вышвырнет тебя отсюда в тот же день! 

Кенме показалось, что пол зашатался у него под ногами. 

— Не делай этого! 

Но его, конечно, никто не послушал. Это было не спонтанное решение, это был план. Злобный и невероятно самонадеянный план, в успехе которого ничуть не сомневались, как и в своих силах. Происходящее стремительно вышло за рамки простых подростковых разборок. Кенма стал лихорадочно размышлять, что делать и как предотвратить катастрофу. Первым делом, очевидно, следовало отобрать сосуд с печатью. Потом сбежать. И, наверное, звать учителя — плевать на возможное наказание. 

Кенма прикинул расстояние от себя до сосуда и, пока остальные восторженно галдели о том, как великолепен план, осторожно завёл руку за спину и зашевелил пальцами, выписывая знак притяжения. У него было вряд ли больше десятка секунд в запасе, писать не глядя было очень сложно, но он обязан был успеть. 

— Эй, тихо! Тихо! Вы, двое, держите его. А ты — принеси мне нож или что-то острое. Нам понадобится кровь. 

Кенма чуть не сбился, но успел выправиться в последний момент. Сейчас или никогда! Всё произошло очень быстро. Кенму уже почти схватили, когда он выбросил вперёд руку со знаком. Сосуд дёрнулся и выскочил у старшего из рук, полетев в направлении Кенмы. Но старший не зря имел больше опыта, свой знак он написал практически мгновенно, и сосуд застыл в воздухе, задергался туда-обратно. Кенма почувствовал, что ему выкручивает руку от напряжения, вдобавок ему вцепились в плечи и тянули назад, больно сжимая и сбивая концентрацию. Он понял, что проигрывает. И в этот момент вмешался тот, кого послали за ножом. Видимо, желая выслужиться, он тоже включился в борьбу за сосуд и также написал знак. Но вместо того, чтобы встать со старшим рядом, он дёрнул сосуд на себя, в третью сторону. От столкновения энергий всё нарушилось, сосуд освободился от притяжения и взмыл под потолок, откуда, ничем более не удерживаемый, устремился обратно к полу, быстро набирая скорость. Всё обратилось в хаос. Каждый, включая Кенму, бросился к тому месту, куда сосуд должен был упасть. Образовалась куча-мала, Кенму ткнули локтем в бок, отдавили ноги, но он всё равно успел кинуть в сосуд новым притягивающим знаком, ощутил под ладонями обжигающе-холодную поверхность и только тогда грохнулся на пол и на кого-то. 

— Заберите! Отберите у него! — надрывались над ухом. 

Но Кенме было слишком больно, так холодно и больно, и это что... кровь? Зрение почему-то двоилось, и Кенме казалось, что перепачканных в красном рук на сосуде не две, а четыре, а то и все шесть. Откуда кровь? Нож? В их свалку попал нож?.. Вокруг кричали, Кенму опять хватали и дёргали, но он видел только как всё ярче и ярче разгораются алым линии печати на сосуде. Потом печать отделилась от сосуда, развернулась в воздухе и накрыла Кенму собой. По ощущениям было похоже, словно в него разом впились тысячи ледяных и раскаленных узких лезвий. Кенма закричал и провалился во тьму. 

Он не умер. Это первое, что с лёгким удивлением понял Кенма, придя в себя. Шевелиться было страшно, слишком свежи ещё были воспоминания о пережитой боли. Но не шевелиться было нельзя: нужно было понять, что произошло. 

Кенма с трудом приоткрыл глаза и увидел серые плиты пола, на котором лежал щекой. Немного подышав, он собрался с силами и, опираясь на дрожащие и подгибающиеся в локтях руки, сумел кое-как сесть. Боль не явилась, вместо неё накрывала дикая слабость. Подождав, пока пройдёт короткое головокружение, Кенма оглянулся. Он всё ещё был в башне, в лаборатории учителя, только теперь один, и вокруг царил изрядный разгром. У стола подломились две ножки, и он завалился на бок, сбросив всё, на нём стоявшее. Пара полок была сорвана со стены, а стоявший чуть поодаль сундук оказался перевёрнут. Всё упавшее раскатилось, рассыпалось и разлилось по полу, кое-где от камня поднимался слабый дымок и зияли уходящие вглубь дыры. А ещё... ещё перед Кенмой на полу сидел чёрный кот со вздыбленной шерстью и сверкающими жёлтыми глазами. Кенма успел было удивиться, откуда взялось животное, но тут очнулись его магические чувства, и вопрос отпал. Кота не было. Был демон. 

Они с минуту играли в гляделки, и почему-то первым, что сумел произнести Кенма, было: 

— Ты кот. 

— Это первоначально, — сказал демон. Очертания его потекли, разрастаясь и меняясь на глазах, и вот перед Кенмой уже сидел огромный черный волк, с крупного пони размером. — Вообще я предпочитаю выглядеть человеком, но сейчас удобнее так, — пояснил он. 

И бросился на Кенму прямо с места. Кенма даже закрыться не успел, клацнули страшные челюсти, тело пронзила острая боль и Кенму всего будто перетряхнуло с ног до головы. Он подумал, что вот теперь-то всё, он точно умрёт, и соскользнул обратно в беспамятство. 

Он скулил и подвывал и жался к полу — так болели едва не вывороченная челюсть и перекрученные отдачей внутренности. Безумно долгое пребывание в энергоформе стёрло почти все воспоминания о том, каково это — иметь физическое тело. И как может быть больно. Он сходил с ума от мысли, что получил всё назад, и в том числе выход в мир, от которого его отделяла лишь тонкая плёночка укреплённых заклятиями стен. Негодные, слабые заклятия, он разорвал бы их в минуту, но магия словно взбесилась. Она искажалась и била куда угодно, обратно в него в том числе. Когда он попытался сожрать мальчишку, его отшвырнуло в стену так, что едва не переломало все кости... 

Мальчишка. Это он во всём виноват. Проклятый сопляк слился с печатью и был теперь недоступен для уничтожения. Его нельзя было поглотить, чтоб хоть немного умерить терзавший голод. Это доводило почти до бешенства. Из глотки вырвался вой, перешедший в рык. 

Уши уловили шорох шагов на лестнице, и он поднялся, принюхиваясь. Если б его так не приложило магией, он почувствовал бы чужое приближение раньше. Маг. Хозяин этого места. Маг шёл осторожно, по-видимому, стараясь особо не выдавать своего приближения. Хотя должен был понимать, что это бесполезно. И маг плёл заклинание, надеясь, судя по всему, на поддержку своего пропитанного энергией дома. Маг ещё не знал... Он почувствовал, как злая усмешка растягивает пасть в оскале. Подошёл к двери, упёрся лапами в пол покрепче и припал вниз, готовясь к прыжку. Маг не был защищён печатью, а, значит, станет добычей. Пусть заклинаниями пользоваться было нельзя, но физическую мощь волчьего тела никто не отменял. Он считал, что справится. Он был зол и очень хотел есть. 

Кровь была сладкой, а чужая жизненная энергия разлилась внутри приятным теплом, когда он проглотил ещё пульсировавшее последними толчками сердце. Энергия была очень кстати. Схватка прошла тяжелее, чем он рассчитывал — в основном из-за магических искажений. Маг оказался не так уж слаб, мешала не до конца прошедшая дезориентация от недавнего освобождения, но он победил. Они разнесли часть башни, и в прореху теперь заглядывало небо и залетал ветер, дразня свободой, такой обманчиво близкой. 

Покончив с едой, он немного успокоился и с лёгким сожалением посмотрел на останки. Те совершенно не годились для маскировки, испорченное тело на себя не натянешь, да и слишком тонкая это затея, он ещё не до конца пришёл в себя для такого. И скопировать не получится, раз магия не работает. А жаль: ауры мага и демона на первый взгляд весьма похожи между собой, и если постараться, можно скрыть свою суть довольно неплохо... Что ж, придётся обходиться как есть. Стоило прихватить мальчишку-печать и убираться отсюда, пока не явился кто-нибудь по-настоящему сильный, кто не боится рикошета и безвинных смертей. Он встряхнулся, сменил форму на человеческую — хорошо хоть это работало без проблем — и подошёл к по-прежнему лежавшему без сознания мальчишке. Того пришлось несколько раз закрывать собой во время боя, потому что удары в печать были всё равно что прямые попадания в него самого, а то и опаснее. Мальчишку приходилось беречь. Как же отвратительно неудобно будет с таким слиянием... Он присел перед мальчишкой на корточки, тронул за плечо, переворачивая на спину. Похоже, его попытка вцепиться тому в глотку оставила после себя только пару царапин на коже. Тем лучше. В остальном же мальчишка был вполне цел, если не считать порезанных в ходе призыва рук, но кровь на них уже запеклась — значит, раны были неглубоки. Он посмотрел на бледное лицо в обрамлении рассыпавшихся тёмных волос, на тонкие черты и довольно щуплое телосложение и пришёл к выводу, что всё это также ничего особо хорошего не предвещает. Неженка. Пускаться с таким в бега — сколько он выдержит? И без магии. Ничего с ним не сделаешь. Чем дальше, тем хуже казался расклад. И всё-таки, это определённо лучше, чем веками сидеть в склянке. Гораздо, гораздо лучше. Он хмыкнул, подхватил мальчишку на руки и отправился искать, куда того пристроить, пока он сам поищет тут одежду и ещё что-нибудь нужное. Как же неудобно без магии... 

Кенма просыпался медленно, восприятие реальности возвращалось к нему по частям. Сперва он понял, что лежит на чём-то мягком. Кровать. То, что он лежит на кровати — уже хорошо. Но почему он мог ожидать иного? Кенма приоткрыл глаза и увидел над собой потолок. С потолком что-то было не так, но не сразу получилось понять, что. Потолок был неправильным... потому что не был потолком крошечной кенминой комнаты. А ещё по нему змеилась трещина. Откуда? Кенма моргнул ещё пару раз — и всё вспомнил. Он резко вскинулся на постели и едва не вскрикнул. Всё болело, будто по нему прокатили мельничным жерновом, и тело теперь было сплошным ушибом, мучительно ноющим и не дающим нормально двигаться. Но где демон? И почему Кенма до сих пор жив? Он огляделся и понял, что лежит в комнате учителя. Это немного его успокоило. Получается, учитель победил демона и принёс Кенму сюда? Но почему не в его собственную комнату? Закусив губу, чтобы не стонать и не охать, Кенма осторожно сел и спустил ноги вниз. Не смог удержаться и осторожно потрогал шею и плечо, куда метил волк своими зубами. На удивление всё было цело, хотя Кенма отчётливо помнил пронзившую его тогда боль. Ещё одной странностью было то, что на нём была всё та же одежда, только теперь запыленная и порванная в некоторых местах. Но ладно, может быть, учителю не понадобилось её снимать для лечения. Кенма прислушался, однако вокруг было тихо. Он уже собрался было попытаться встать с кровати, когда дверь в комнату открылась. Вот только на пороге появился не учитель или кто-то из учеников, а незнакомый парень со всклокоченной шапкой чёрных волос... Демон. 

— А, ты очнулся? — сказал демон. — Хор... Нет, стой, не делай этого! 

Но Кенма уже успел дочертить знак: один из немногих боевых, что он знал — примитивный, всего лишь удар собранной в сгусток энергией. Кенма метил демону в лицо, надеясь хоть на пару мгновений того отвлечь, чтобы появился шанс написать что-нибудь посложнее. Он понимал, естественно, что не соперник существу такой силы, но что-то делать было надо. Однако выпущенная энергия повела себя совсем не так, как ожидалось. Вместо того, чтобы полететь в цель, сгусток сразу же потерял стабильность, распался на несколько частей, которые метнулись в разные стороны, снося предметы на своём пути. Отдача в руку заставила Кенму взвыть, на глаза от боли навернулись слёзы. А когда он снова стал способен воспринимать реальность, демон уже стоял рядом и крепко держал Кенму за руки. 

— Не используй магию, — сказал демон. — Её всю перекорежило, и будет только хуже. 

Кенма молча смотрел на него, не шевелясь. Он оказался как никогда близок к своему пределу. Всё происходящее было просто слишком. 

— Понял? — спросил демон. Не дождавшись ответа, он склонил голову набок и прищурился. — Эй, ты вообще меня слышишь? Ты не глухой, случайно? Или головой ударился? 

Кенма с трудом разомкнул губы. 

— Нет. 

— Ага, значит, слышишь, — удовлетворённо кивнул демон. — Да не трясись ты так, я тебя не съем. При всём большом желании. 

— Почему? — искренне удивился Кенма. 

— Потому что, уж не знаю, как это получилось, но ты теперь един с печатью. Сам додумался или подсказал кто? — демон неприятно усмехнулся. 

Это многое объясняло. 

— И поэтому с магией тоже проблемы? 

— Молодец, соображаешь. А теперь давай, поднимайся. Нам нужно уходить отсюда. 

Начавший было в своей заторможенности послушно вставать Кенма замер. 

— Я не хочу с тобой идти. И не собираюсь. 

— Поверь мне, я тоже не горю таким желанием, — хмыкнул демон. — Но не то чтобы у нас с тобой был выбор. В тебе печать, которая держит меня в этом мире. И, значит, нам придётся держаться вместе. 

Это была правда, демон не мог уходить далеко от своей печати. И Кенму такое положение дел совершенно не устраивало. 

— Мой учитель... Он здесь или скоро будет здесь, он сумеет... 

— На учителя можешь больше не рассчитывать, — оборвал Кенму демон. 

Лицо его сделалось тёмным и жёстким, из зрачков словно глянула хищная бездна. Кенма не стал переспрашивать, всё было понятно и так. Демон оказался сильнее. Учитель не справился. Внутри осела неприятная холодная тяжесть. 

— Тогда нужно найти кого-нибудь из других магов, — сказал Кенма севшим голосом. 

— Не беспокойся, они нас сами найдут, — мрачно ответил демон. — И чем дольше мы тут торчим, тем скорее. Собирай вещички, если есть, что собирать, и пошли. 

В предположении был смысл. Возможно, учитель успел отправить сообщение. Возможно, другие маги почувствовали, что здесь что-то творится. И если подождать, то кто-нибудь правда мог прийти. Кенма решил не перечить демону, с которым всё равно не мог справиться, и попробовать потянуть время. 

— Хорошо, — сказал он. — Я возьму одежду и пару книг. 

Демон потащился за ним следом. Сначала вверх по местами раскрошившимся и потрескавшимся ступенькам в комнату Кенмы, где тот как мог долго перерывал все свои небогатые пожитки, а затем переодевался. Потом в небольшую библиотеку учителя, где Кенма принялся водить пальцем по корешкам книг, якобы в муках выбора. 

— Слушай, ты не можешь как-то ускориться? — демон нервно бродил вдоль стеллажей, то и дело подходя к окну и выглядывая на улицу. 

— Сложно выбрать, — соврал Кенма. 

— Ты не знаешь, где здесь книги по печатям? 

А это была здравая идея. Если помощь не придёт, и Кенма окажется неизвестно где с демоном один на один, будет шанс обратиться хотя бы к книгам. Кенма посмотрел на полки уже осмысленно. Стоит, пожалуй, взять эту и вон ту... И ещё одна есть, стоит на верхней полке. 

Кенма потянулся за нужной книгой, но, как назло, не хватало всего нескольких сантиметров, чтобы её зацепить. Вдруг над головой протянулась рука и вынула фолиант. 

— Держи. 

Кенма вздрогнул: демон подошёл совершенно неслышно. 

— Спасибо, — на автомате поблагодарил он и принял книгу в руки. 

— Это всё? — демон словно принюхивался к чему-то неизвестному и по-прежнему косился на окно. 

— Не уверен, — Кенма задумчиво обежал взглядом полки, потом посмотрел на книги у себя в руках. 

Три весили уже довольно прилично, но он бы точно хотел ещё как минимум парочку. Кенма посмотрел на демона. Наверное, тот должен согласиться нести, раз понимает, что книги могут помочь разобраться с проблемой. А ещё... 

— Как тебя зовут? — спросил Кенма. 

Демон нахмурился. 

— Не знаю. 

Кенма поймал себя на том, что больше не боится так сильно, как было вначале. Расслабляться было бы неразумно, но частично восстановленное спокойствие шло скорее в плюс. С ним проще было соображать. Да и демон вовсе не испускал инфернальной энергии и ужаса. Может, из-за проблем с магией, но сейчас он куда больше напоминал обычного парня, нежели иное существо. Парня без имени. 

— Как так? — спросил Кенма. 

— У нас нет имён в вашем человеческом понимании — когда мы там, в своём мире. Имя мы получаем от мага, когда появляемся здесь, или выдумываем сами. Я... я почти не был здесь. Или был, но не помню ничего конкретного, — складка между бровями демона выглядела страдальчески. — Я был заперт так долго, что едва не рехнулся. Я забыл, как меня звали до этого. 

Кенма задумался. Не слишком удобно будет обращаться просто «эй, ты!» или «демон». Надо подобрать что-нибудь простое и запоминающееся... 

— Куро. Я буду звать тебя Куро. 

Демон склонил голову набок и прищурился. 

— Куро... Куууро... Курр-роо... Куроо! Мне так больше нравится. Зови меня Куроо. 

— Куро. 

— Тебе не говорили, что ты вредный? 

Кенма пожал плечами и вернулся к выбору книг. Новоиспечённый Куро помаялся немного, а затем всё же спросил: 

— А почему так? 

— Читал недавно книгу, там был кот с таким именем. Ты кот. 

— Я не кот! 

Кенма не счёл нужным отвечать. 

— И всё равно я буду представляться Куроо, — проворчал демон. — А тебя зовут? 

— Кенма. 

Странный у них выходил диалог. Слишком нормальный, что ли? Совсем не похожий на диалог жертвы и кровожадного чудовища. 

— Тебе придётся понести часть книг, я один не справлюсь. 

— Ты что, полбиблиотеки утащить решил? 

— Нет. Ещё вот эту книгу, эту... и вон ту сверху. 

— Отлично, — Куро собрал указанные и засунул в свой мешок. — Теперь идём уже. 

Уцепиться было больше не за что. И на помощь никто не пришёл. Кенма сложил книги в сумку и оглянулся с тоской. Он не любил это место — скорее, просто привык. Как и к ныне покойному учителю не испытывал ничего, кроме уважения. Но он не хотел уходить: не так, не вместе с демоном и неизвестно куда. От мыслей об этом в животе всё завязывалось неприятным узлом. Кенма плёлся нога за ногу, и поджидавший его в дверях Куро нетерпеливо притопывал. 

— Слушай, шевелись быстрее, — сказал он. — У нас нет времени на... — Куро осёкся и замер, глядя куда-то в пространство, а затем оскалился: — Явились всё-таки. 

— Кто? — внутри Кенмы трепыхнулась надежда. 

— Маги, кто ещё? Аж целых трое. Хотя один слабенький, на ученика больше тянет. Вот гадство! Так, давай в подвал, в этих ваших башнях просто обязаны быть запасные тайные выходы. 

Куро схватил Кенму за локоть и потащил за собой. 

— Стой! — Кенма попробовал упереться, но слишком явно проигрывал в силе для этого. — Нет, стой! Я не хочу! Мне надо к ним, они могут помочь! 

Куро тянул его к спуску в подвал, не размениваясь больше на слова, и без магии Кенме было не остановить это продвижение. Вместе с отчаянием изнутри поднялось что-то новое и незнакомое. Кенма так хотел остановить Куро, что в следующий крик вложил, кажется, всего себя: 

— Стой!!! 

Куро внезапно споткнулся, захрипел и, отпустив локоть Кенмы, осел на пол. Кенма замер, не понимая, что произошло. Невидимая атака? Но он ничего не почувствовал... 

— Хсс... вв... х-хваа... — просипел Куро. — Х-хваат... не так... сильно... 

Кенма посмотрел на него с недоумением, и тут неведомое напряжение внутри разом ослабло. Куро сразу же обмяк и задышал тяжело, хватая воздух ртом. 

— Ты... ну нихрена себе, — произнёс он. — Силёнок чуть, а так... Опять из-за печати, небось. Вот проклятье. 

Печать. До Кенмы дошло. Он знал, теоретически, что маги контролируют демонов с помощью печати, но на это требовались немалые силы. Кенма и не представлял, что может быть на такое способен, он понятия не имел о механике процесса, да и сил его было явно недостаточно. Но, видимо, в его случае сказывалось то, что он находился в слиянии с печатью. Получается, контроль над демоном у него всё же был. Кенма выпрямился. 

— Я пойду наружу, к магам, — сказал он. — И ты не сможешь меня остановить. 

Можно было собой гордиться: голос почти не дрожал. 

— Рехнулся? — Куро оскалился. — Помереть хочешь? 

— Я хочу снять печать. 

— Ты идиот. В лучшем случае нас запрут под замок, в худшем — попытаются прикончить на месте. 

— Нет, — Кенма мотнул головой и стиснул кулаки. — Я человек. И я ни в чём не виноват. Они не станут... 

Никто не станет его убивать за то, что он угодил в несчастный случай. 

Куро втянул воздух через нос. 

— Ты дурак, — в голосе его слышалась бессильная злость. 

— Я выхожу, — Кенма развернулся и пошёл к дверям. 

Убивать его точно не будут. А насчёт запереть... Но это же только до тех пор, пока не снимут печать? Можно и потерпеть. 

Кенма толкнул дверь и вышел за порог. День уже клонился к вечеру, и солнечный свет приобрёл тёплый оранжеватый оттенок, а тени стали заметно длиннее. Залитые этим светом, на опушке подступавшего к башне леса стояли трое: двое мужчин и одна женщина. Никого из них Кенма раньше не видел, но было ли это важно? Их взгляды мгновенно прикипели к нему, и рука мужчины, выписывавшего в воздухе поисково-определяющий знак, замерла. Кенма подумал, что надо бы их как-то поприветствовать, но они были слишком далеко, чтобы говорить нормально, а кричать было неловко, поэтому он просто пошёл вперёд. Идти под напором такого пристального внимания было неуютно, но Кенма убеждал себя, что идёт к своему спасению. И всё же подойти к магам вплотную он не смог, остановился в нескольких шагах. Сглотнул, переступил с ноги на ногу. Огромных усилий стоило не опустить взгляд. 

— З-здравствуйте, — выдавил Кенма. Взгляды словно жгли, думать и говорить под ними было практически невозможно. — Я... я был тут учеником... Так вышло, что я выпустил демона. Случайно. Во мне его печать. И мне очень нужна ваша помощь... 

Кенма умолк. Женщина и мужчина, чертивший знак, переглянулись, после чего мужчина дочертил знак и отправил его в сторону башни. Прикрыл глаза на несколько секунд. 

— Внутри один, — негромко сказал мужчина. — Демон. Больше живых нет. 

Кенма с запозданием понял, что не спросил Куро про остальных учеников. Те сбежали, или же их постигла участь учителя? Кенма их, конечно, ненавидел, но не настолько, чтобы желать смерти... 

— Мальчик, подойди сюда, — позвала женщина. 

Лицо у неё было белое и строгое, не отталкивающее, но и не привлекательное, потому что за ним чудились жёсткость и отчуждение, властность. Кенма замялся. 

— Ну же, не бойся, подойди, — женщина протянула ему руку и улыбнулась одними губами. 

Глаза её смотрели всё так же остро и холодно. Кенма сделал один шаг. Ему не хотелось подходить к этой женщине, очень не хотелось, она ему не нравилась, но этому не было никакого рационального объяснения. А разве можно полагаться только на чувства? Это глупо. И всё же Кенма медлил. 

— Мальчик, подойди! — в голосе женщины прорезались нотки нетерпения, и Кенма вздрогнул. 

Очень ярко представилось, что таким голосом можно стегать, как хлыстом. И сразу хотелось сделать то, что требуют, чтобы избежать удара. Кенма сделал ещё пару шагов. Он не должен был бояться того, кто мог ему помочь, пусть человек был и не самый приятный. Но Кенма чувствовал иррациональный страх. Наверное, это всё из-за дурацких предположений Куро... Стоило вспомнить о демоне, как в голове будто пронёсся вихрь. «Не надо». «Опасно!» — Кенма словно услышал — а скорее, воспринял — это со стороны. Куро? Это был Куро внутри него? Пытался ему что-то внушить? Кенма разозлился: упорный демон не сдался и пытался им манипулировать? Ну так не выйдет. Кенма сделал оставшиеся три шага. 

— Дай мне руку, — приказала женщина. 

Кенма поднял руку, внутри взметнулись яростным протестом отголоски Куро, но Кенма отпихнул их, не слушая, и вложил свою ладонь в ладонь женщины. Лишь в последний момент он заметил на её пальце кольцо-печатку, повёрнутое вовнутрь. На печатке горел какой-то знак. 

Отдернуть руку Кенма не успел: женщина схватила его сама. И в тот же момент выгнулась и захрипела, вдоль её тела прострелили короткие малиновые молнии. Остаточный заряд ударил и в Кенму, но лишь коротко ожег, женщина же мешком осела на землю. Кенма едва успел выдернуть свою руку, чтобы не упасть следом. Он даже не успел сообразить, что это было, как сбоку, со стороны оставшихся двух мужчин в него одновременно ударили струя огня и сноп энергетических игл. Это были последние заклинания, что Кенма успел чётко разобрать, потому что потом всё смешалось. Прогремел взрыв, огонь будто пожрал сам себя и часть игл, что-то с треском разлетелось во все стороны. Ногу резануло болью: видимо, что-то всё же попало. 

— Отбери у него печать! — закричал кто-то. 

Земля под ногами заходила ходуном, взметнулась пыль, и Кенма упал, не удержавшись. Накатила и схлынула дикая тяжесть. 

— Надо забрать печать, демон его прикрывает! Разворачиваем на счёт «три»! Раз, два... 

Вместе с последним счётом Кенму подняло в воздух и швырнуло в сторону, он больно проехался боком по земле. Рядом снова кричали, но уже не осмысленно, а от боли. 

На пару секунд всё замерло, и Кенма успел осознать, что они не поняли. Не обратили внимания, как он сказал, решили, что печать просто у него, а не в нём, посчитали, что он творил магию намеренно и специально ударил ту женщину... Ошибка, которая, возможно, уже стоила одной жизни. Кенму окатило ужасом. 

— Стой... — начал было он, но тут сверху пала тьма. 

Она вливалась в глаза, уши и рот, душила, и Кенма судорожно задергался. А в следующую секунду его рывком сдёрнуло с места и потащило куда-то. Что-то держало его за сумку, которая всё ещё была у него на спине, ноги то и дело болезненно ударялись о землю, и жёстко мотало из стороны в сторону. Тьма отхлынула, в глазах прояснилось, и Кенма увидел под собой быстро мелькающую траву, а также волчьи лапы. 

— Ку... ро?.. — выдавил он. 

— Ты идиот! — рявкнул демон, а затем вдруг резко затормозил. 

Он отпустил Кенму, и тот неуклюже шлёпнулся на землю, вскинулся, озираясь. Со всех сторон к ним летело множество крошечных, но очень ярко сияющих искорок, как будто в воздух сыпанули алмазной пыли. Куро зарычал, крутанулся на месте, но искорки были повсюду. 

— Из-за твоей упёртости мы сдохнем! — выплюнул он. 

Кенме казалось, что испугаться сильнее он уже не способен, но выяснилось, что это не так. Про заклинание испепеляющего света он только читал, но то, что говорилось про его силу, не оставляло надежды. Не для них, оставшихся без магии, уж точно. И даже если оно исказится, как и все предыдущие, вряд ли их это спасёт. 

Искорки приближались неумолимо. 

— Куро, ты знаешь, как от этого защититься? Может, если попробовать... 

Уже человеческая рука вздёрнула Кенму на ноги. 

— Я всё знаю, но если попробовать, нас вполне может разорвать на ошмётки. Я не могу предсказать последствий ни одного применения мной магии, кроме превращений, — на лице у Куро злость мешалась с отчаянием. — Говорил тебе, а ты «нет, я попрошу помощи»! Вот тебе твоя помощь! 

Глупо было, в то время как они с Куро стояли на пороге смерти, пытаться объяснить, что маги его недопоняли, и Кенма просто прикрыл глаза. 

— Можно попробовать только одно. 

Кенма распахнул глаза обратно. Куро теперь смотрел с мрачной решимостью. 

— Но ты на всякий случай попрощайся с этим миром, — сказал он. 

— Что ты имеешь в виду? 

— Перемещение. Разрыв пространства. И у нас нет времени спорить, так что держись. 

Он притиснул Кенму к себе, и мир вокруг пошёл рябью. Последним, что Кенма успел увидеть, было то, как налетевшие искорки разгораются до нестерпимой яркости, а потом его рвануло, сдавило и скрутило, и всё исчезло. 

Куроо казалось, что пространство, пропустив его через себя, вдобавок хорошенько его пережевало. По крайней мере дышать пришлось учиться почти заново. Одно радовало: как бы паршиво он себя ни чувствовал, он чувствовал, а значит, был жив и всё ещё в той же реальности. И печать была цела, а с ней и мальчишка. Кенма. Надо было уже привыкнуть его по имени называть, им предстояло провести до-о-олгое время вместе. Куроо бы поморщился, если бы не было так больно шевелить чем бы то ни было. Но особо разлеживаться тоже было нельзя, погони никто не отменял, и стоило как можно скорее забиться в какую-нибудь щель поглубже, чтобы переждать опасность. Он со стоном приподнялся на локте. Физическое тело — это прекрасно, но иногда слишком болезненно. Куроо понадеялся, что остальная жизнь не будет похожа на эти первые три часа, что он провёл в людском мире. Он предпочёл бы нечто более близкое к удовольствию. 

Куроо осмотрелся. Вокруг был лес. Ну замечательно, не хватало им ещё перенестись всего лишь куда-то в окрестности башни. Правда, было значительно темнее, чем в момент переноса, и если их, валявшихся тут без памяти, ещё не нашли, то либо они везунчики, либо всё-таки далеко. Он посмотрел на лежавшего рядом ничком Кенму. Волосы у того стали светлыми, почти белыми, в остальном он вроде был цел. 

— Эй, а ты сменил цвет, знаешь? — хрипло усмехнулся Куроо. 

Кенма не ответил. Куроо потянулся и перевернул его на спину, осмотрел внимательнее. Ничего страшного, и даже царапина на ноге совсем неглубокая. Кости тоже вроде целы. Видимо, этот последний прыжок оказался для организма Кенмы уже слишком, и тот просто отключился. 

— Ну отлично, — Куроо вздохнул. 

Темнело довольно быстро, и становилось прохладней. Особенно без одежды. Он пожалел о своей сумке, оставшейся в башне, но с этим ничего нельзя было поделать. Так что он снова обернулся волком — так хоть шерсть грела — и осторожно поднял Кенму с земли. Затем принюхался и направился туда, откуда едва-едва заметно тянуло человеческим жильём. Вместе с людьми можно было повстречать опасность, но сидеть на мху среди деревьев было ещё глупее. 

Идти пришлось примерно час, прежде чем на крошечной полянке обнаружилась полуразвалившаяся и явно заброшенная избушка лесника или просто какого-то отшельника. Особого комфорта здесь ждать не приходилось, однако какое-никакое, а убежище. Протиснуться внутрь можно было только человеком, и то пригнувшись. Рассохшаяся дверь поддалась с трудом, и Куроо окинул взглядом небогатую обстановку. Стол, скамья, закопченная печь, пара покосившихся полок на стене, да груда какого-то хлама и отсыревшей ветоши, когда-то, видимо, бывшая кроватью. И дыра в крыше, сквозь которую виднелись звёзды. 

— Н-да, не дворец. 

Он отпихнул остатки кровати в сторону, потому что ложиться на них ни за что бы не стал, немного расчистил место, а потом сходил за Кенмой, которого оставил на крыльце. 

— Вряд ли ты спал когда-нибудь с волком, — сказал Куроо, вновь превращаясь и устраиваясь на полу, — так что можешь наслаждаться новым опытом. 

Он подпихнул Кенму мордой так, чтобы тот полулежал у него на боку, уложил голову на лапы и обернулся хвостом. 

Было тихо. Никаких людей далеко вокруг, только лесная живность и нечисть, частью спавшая, частью шарившаяся по лесной темноте. С шелестом пролетал ветер по кронам деревьев, где-то ухала сова, поскрипывали доски старого дома. Спокойствие. Безопасность. 

Куроо наконец полностью накрыло понимание, где он и как он. Свобода. Материальный мир, который можно увидеть и потрогать. Физическое тело. Бездна ощущений и возможностей. Он так давно этого не чувствовал... Пусть свобода была относительной, пусть не было контроля над магией, но он был тут. Мог чувствовать и жить, жить, а не условно существовать в изолированной замкнутости сосуда, где был он и ничего больше, где даже не было времени, только бесконечность сознания и одиночество. 

Он есть. Он жив. 

Куроо понял, что мелко дрожит. Хотелось вскочить и завыть, давая выход эмоциям, наплевав на боль и усталость, так и не отпустившие после перехода. Он лежал и чувствовал твёрдость досок под собой, движение воздуха, тепло и пульсацию жизни в спящем на нём Кенме, и переживал острый приступ счастья. Пожалуй, он всё же был Кенме благодарен. Как бы там ни было, тот выпустил его из тюрьмы. А с печатью они как-нибудь уж разберутся. 

Первую неделю жизни в лесу Кенма помнил плохо, потому что почти всё время спал: так сказался на нём переход и всё пережитое до него. Дни и ночи перемешались, оставив в памяти тепло жёсткой шерсти и мерность дыхания большого волчьего тела, вкус родниковой воды, каких-то ягод и жареного мяса дичи, которую добывал Куро на охоте, запах сухой травы и листьев, гору которых Куро навалил в углу на месте кровати, устроив им нечто вроде лежбища, а также постоянно тянувший по полу влажный сквознячок. Это была самая безмятежная неделя, потому что Кенму тогда ничего особо не волновало, кроме восстановления сил. Потом стало сложнее. 

— Нет. 

— Проклятье, почему?! Что, того раза хватило не только, чтобы ты магов опасаться стал, но и вообще решил уйти от людей? 

Куро злился: Куро не хотел жить в лесу, он хотел к людям, как и любой демон, потому что именно среди них, их страстей, чувств и желаний, было для него самое место. 

— Нам нужно понять, как быть с нашей магией. Если нас и всё вокруг будет корежить при столкновении с любым заклинанием, долго незаметными мы не пробудем. 

— Можно ею пока не пользоваться. Это не смертельно. 

— Но вокруг нас будут пользоваться другие. А мы не можем предсказать последствия. Это слишком опасно. И потом... Я... я не могу без магии, — Кенма поджал губы и подёргал себя за прядь волос. Так непривычно было, что они теперь светлые. — Это единственное, что я умею. И люблю. 

— Я почти полностью состою из магии. Я никогда ничего без неё не делал, — Куро скривил губы. — Моя беда глубже, я победил. 

— До сих пор поражаюсь, как ты при этом сумел развести огонь, — сухо сказал Кенма. 

Огонь в печке приходилось поддерживать — до тех пор, пока они не найдут способ зажигать его по мере надобности. 

— С риском для жизни, — огрызнулся Куро. 

С обустройством быта была беда. Пригодных для использования вещей в доме почти не осталось, не было даже ведра воды налить — приходилось всё время к роднику бегать, из инструментов нашлись только ржавые топор и заступ. Строить и латать никто из них двоих не умел, поэтому дыра в крыше всё ещё была на месте. Оставалось лишь радоваться отсутствию дождя, но вечно это счастье не продлится. 

— Хорошо. Сколько ты времени хочешь на свои попытки разобраться? 

Было видно, что Куро очень не рад необходимости уступить, но совсем недавно Кенме пришлось применить силу печати, чтобы остановить его в попытке уйти отсюда — и Кенму с собой утащить, конечно же — после чего переговоры стали предпочтительнее. Кенма и сам предпочёл бы договориться, потому что использование печати требовало слишком большого напряжения. Возможно, просто по неумению, но ему и в принципе не нравилась идея постоянно контролировать Куро. Это было бы чересчур напряжно. 

— Я не знаю. Для начала мне нужно посмотреть те книги, что у нас есть. 

Сумка Кенмы осталась цела, а с ней и книги. Это была большая удача, и оставалось лишь радоваться, что Кенма вообще книги взял, а не понадеялся чисто на чужую помощь, с которой всё так плохо обернулось. 

— Ладно. Но мы сходим в ближайшую деревню, — сказал Куро. — Потому что с этими условиями, — он обвёл жестом убогую обстановку домика, — надо что-то делать. 

Мысль была здравой, поэтому Кенма не стал спорить. 

Кенме не нравилось воровать, но поначалу пришлось. У них не было денег или чего-то ценного, что можно было бы обменять, а работой он мог заработать разве что на кусок хлеба и кувшин молока. Куро же как минимум нужна была нормальная одежда, пока он не сможет творить свою собственную. Накидка Кенмы смотрелась на нём нелепо и едва налезала. Ходить всё время волком Куро не хотел, а от кота было мало толка. Поэтому сначала кто-то не досчитался оставленных на сушку вещей, а кто-то — утвари и инструмента, но зато лесной домик стал более пригоден для жизни. 

С книгами всё обстояло не так гладко. Они были очень сложными, Кенма ещё ничем таким и близко не занимался, а для того, чтобы использовать указанные в них схемы, нужно было куда больше опыта, чем у него имелось. Повезло только с одной: в ней был целый раздел о стабилизации магии, в котором нашлась первая схема, которая сработала хотя бы частично. Когда Кенма попытался передвинуть камешек, предварительно начертив эту схему, тот не взорвался, как все предыдущие, а всего лишь отскочил в сторону. Кенма попробовал ещё пару раз и понял почему. И появилась мысль, как сделать так, чтобы всё в итоге заработало как нужно. Только необходимо было делать записи и проверять каждый шаг на опыте. 

Это была большая радость. Кенма действительно любил магию, она была интересная и прекрасная, а ещё всегда отзывалась и поддерживала его. До появления печати, по крайней мере. Но теперь он получил надежду вернуть магию обратно, и это было замечательно, потому что без неё он казался себе калекой с ампутированными руками. У Куро хотя бы оставались его превращения и способность залечивать раны, тогда как у Кенмы — ничего. 

— Почему у тебя получается? — спросил Кенма, наблюдая за тем, как порез на руке у Куро заживает, бледнеет и исчезает за считанные минуты. 

Куро посмотрел на свою руку и пожал плечами: 

— Понятия не имею. 

— Но ведь ты что-то делаешь? 

— Просто направляю энергию. 

Кенма задумался. Демоны творили магию не так, как люди. Она была их сутью, и для них не было нужды в знаках и схемах, они работали с чистой энергией. Может быть, если понять, как это происходит, получится найти подсказку, как всё исправить? 

— Сделай что-нибудь, что не получается. 

Куро вскинул бровь. 

— Я теперь объект для экспериментов? 

— Ты хочешь вернуть контроль или нет? 

— Хм. 

Ветка, которую Куро взял в руку, вместо того, чтобы подрасти, частично ощетинилась тонкими и жёсткими, похожими на иглы листьями, а частично ссохлась и скукожилась. 

— Выглядит жутко. 

— Спасибо, — Куро отшвырнул ветку прочь. 

— В чём была разница? 

Куро задумался, прищурившись. 

— Да никакой особо, просто там я направлял энергию вовнутрь, а здесь — вовне. 

Кенма замер. 

— Вовнутрь и вовне... 

— Не трудись, люди всё равно свою энергию только вовне направлять и могут. Потому вы и превращаться неспособны, и себя изнутри лечить. 

Кенма не ответил. Ему пришла в голову мысль, лишь краем с этим всем связанная. Мысль о движении энергии во время преобразования, и о стабилизирующей схеме из той книги. Очень нужно было проверить. 

Бумага. Записи. Где он ему должен был взять бумагу или что-нибудь для записей, если не мог творить? Но сердился Куроо больше напоказ, чем на самом деле. В действительности же он был почти что поражён. Ну хорошо, без «почти что» — Кенма сумел подобрать ключик к тому, как справиться с искажениями, и продвигался по этому пути весьма споро. Подход был человеческий — через схемы, но пришлось признать, что практически единственный действенный. Наверное, Куроо и смог бы это повторить по-своему, но от одной мысли о хитровывернутости пути начинала болеть голова. Да и какой смысл заморачиваться, если как только печать можно будет отделить от Кенмы, во всех этих тонкостях отпадёт нужда? А пока пусть Кенма отдувается, если ему так охота сидеть в этом распроклятом лесу, где с тоски помереть можно. С его мозгами они двое могли бы и в городе отлично найти дело. Где-нибудь подальше, где их никто не стал бы искать. 

Правда, временами и Куроо приходилось в работе Кенмы участвовать. 

— Почему мы постоянно пробуем на мне? — Куроо не слишком уютно чувствовал себя в окружении схем, рабочих по большей части только теоретически. 

— Потому что если что-то сработает не так, то на тебе последствия зарастут быстрее, — отстраненно ответил Кенма, последний раз осматривая и проверяя свою работу. 

— Ты невероятно добр, я говорил тебе это? 

Кенма реплику проигнорировал, дорисовал пару линий к схеме у ног Куроо и отошёл в сторону. На полянке возле их дома больше не было ни травы, ни мха, только голая земля, местами изрытая ямами от не совсем удачных экспериментов. Не слишком красиво, зато удобно чертить схемы. 

— Готовься, на мой счёт, — сказал Кенма. 

Куроо вздохнул и сосредоточился. К счастью, пока всё проходило неплохо, и ни одну из конечностей ему не оторвало, да и вообще почти не задевало. Кенма был очень хорош с расчётами. 

— Один, два, три! 

Куроо посмотрел перед собой и представил... ну, допустим, кубок. И с восторгом почувствовал знакомое, почти никак не искажённое течение магии. Протянул руку и подхватил возникший кубок из воздуха. Сегодня был прекрасный день. К Куроо вернулась способность творить. 

Кенме было сложнее, для себя ему приходилось применять больше схем, но и к нему тоже постепенно возвращалась возможность управлять магией. В какой-то момент Куроо с изумлением понял, что схемы тот пишет свои, а не просто использует книжные. 

— Там нет того, что мне нужно, но есть общие принципы, — пояснил Кенма в ответ на вопрос. — К тому же, не зря же я полтора года пользовался библиотекой в башне и слушал учителя. 

Невольное уважение, которое Куроо испытывал к Кенме, с того дня значительно возросло. 

Но... они по-прежнему сидели в лесу! Который месяц! 

— Пойдём. Ты молодец, разобрался, так что пойдём, продолжишь в городе. Я уверен, что там, за пределами леса, можно найти множество прекрасных городков, в которых можно поселиться. А главное — вокруг будут люди, а не только зайцы, олени и та страшная на рыло, но весьма питательная дрянь, без которой я готов обойтись. 

— Ты хочешь есть людей. 

— Я могу питаться и городской нечистью, если ты такой принципиальный. А с людьми я хочу общаться. 

— Ты постоянно ходишь в окрестные деревни. 

— Но их всего три. Три маленькие деревушки, из развлечений в которых разве что заезжие купцы. И ты говорил, что согласен уйти, когда разберёшься. 

Кенма наконец поднял голову от своих записей, над которыми сидел почти постоянно, и Куроо увидел его насупленное лицо, а не макушку с отросшими тёмными корнями волос (как оказалось, сменил окрас Кенма не навсегда). 

— Куро, я каждый раз вынужден чертить пять-семь схем для тебя, и больше десятка себе. Это даже близко не стоит к нормальному использованию магии. Это замедляет скорость реакции в разы. Так действовать нельзя, я должен улучшить способ. К тому же, в городе нас могут заметить. 

Куроо щёлкнул зубами и зарычал. Будь проклят этот лес! Может, тут и безопасно, но вряд ли вне его их искали всем миром. Достаточно будет просто немного замаскироваться и не трепаться про печать. В словах Кенмы, конечно, был смысл, но Куроо сильно подозревал, что тому просто нравится сидеть в этой глуши.

О том, что искать их никто не станет, да и не может в принципе, они узнали случайно уже в начале зимы. Куро как-то под вечер вернулся из своей очередной прогулки в деревню и положил на стол рядом с Кенмой свёрток, обернутый вышитым по краю полотенцем. 

— Смотри, что у нас сегодня есть, — сказал он и откинул край полотенца в сторону. 

В свертке оказался румяный яблочный пирог — кажется, даже ещё чуть тёплый, судя по исходящему от него аромату. 

— Где ты его взял? — спросил Кенма. 

— Обменял. 

— И на что же? — Кенма подозрительно прищурился. 

— О, — Куро усмехнулся, — на нечто очень ценное! Я подарил одной стосковавшейся вдовушке частичку своей любви. 

Наверное, выражение лица у Кенмы сделалось то ещё, потому что смеялся Куро очень громко. Кенма тяжело вздохнул. Так вот к чему были те отголоски чужих ощущений, что были раньше. Вышло так, что из-за печати между ним и Куро установилось некое подобие связи, передававшей эхо отдельных ярких ощущений в обе стороны. Именно это, оказывается, Кенма впервые почувствовал тогда, возле башни, когда Куро пытался его предупредить об опасности женщины-мага. Связь эта была очень слаба, и толку с неё особого вряд ли можно было добиться, но и жить она не мешала, проявляя себя лишь изредка. Хотя Кенма предпочёл бы, чтобы сегодня (как и в похожие моменты) она не проявляла себя вообще. 

Куро плюхнулся на лавку и отщипнул от корочки пирога. 

— Свежие новости из столицы! — провозгласил он, даже толком не прожевав. — Их величество очень болен и планирует передать бразды правления своей жене, пока не подрастёт наследный принц. 

Кенма застыл, так и не дотянувшись до пирога. 

— Их величество? 

— Ну да, король этой страны. Недавно проезжали купцы и разнесли слухи. 

— Но король умер. Четыре года назад, передав до этого власть королеве. Принцу было три с половиной года... 

Куро перестал жевать. 

— Интере-е-есно. 

Они долго смотрели друг на друга, а затем Куро сказал: 

— Перемещение. Это всё, что я могу предположить. 

Кенма кивнул: 

— Магия времени не поддаётся контролю, но из-за искажений могла проявиться. 

— И нас откинуло на несколько лет назад. 

— Примерно на пять. 

— Так чего же мы ждём в этом богами забытом лесу, если снаружи нас никто не ищет? 

— Мы ждём, пока я доделаю совмещённые схемы. 

Теперь уже Куро щеголял особым выражением лица. 

Не то чтобы Кенма был так против выйти отсюда. Он не собирался жить здесь всю оставшуюся жизнь, но схемы доделать было надо. Это махом решило бы несколько проблем, и не приходилось бы писать комбинации разной сложности перед каждым применением магии. И тогда наконец-то можно будет взяться за печать. Пока Кенма ломал голову над стабилизацией и восстановлением контроля, он смог более-менее разобраться и в тех разделах книг, что казались ему поначалу невероятно сложными. К сожалению, большая часть описываемых там печатей к призыву демонов отношения никакого не имела. И конечно же, там нигде не говорилось ничего о том, что делать, если печать и маг слились воедино, потому что никто в здравом уме не стал бы такое устраивать. Это опасно, бессмысленно и ничем хорошим кончиться не могло — ну прямо как у них с Куро. Поэтому чтобы понять, как печать отделить, придётся сперва найти больше информации. К магам за помощью Кенма обращаться передумал: это было слишком рискованно. Если даже в этот раз его поймут правильно, то всё равно скорее сделают объектом экспериментов, а такая перспектива Кенме не нравилась. Он не слишком доверял людям изначально, и ещё меньше стал доверять после башни. Если у него будут книги и помощь Куро, который наверняка спит и видит, как от своей привязи избавится, то Кенма, скорее всего, сможет справиться и сам. 

А перенос во времени был удачей. Когда Кенма сумеет отделаться от Куро и проблем, он сможет спокойно уехать куда-нибудь подальше и зажить тихой, незаметной жизнью. Ему даже необязательно будет снова идти к кому-то в ученики: с нормальной магией и нынешним опытом разработки схем он вполне способен будет заработать на жизнь. 

Но это пока были лишь планы. Дорога к их воплощению могла оказаться довольно долгой. 

До весны они так и оставались в лесу, и Куроо весь почти извелся от нетерпения. Кенма доделал схемы раньше, но опять настоял, что этого недостаточно, и к выходу в мир нужно подготовиться лучше. В итоге они договорились тронуться в путь, когда сойдёт снег, а всё оставшееся время Кенма посвятил созданию поддерживающих амулетов, которые им предстояло носить. Маги вообще часто носили схемы на одежде и на украшениях: как работающие, так и не до конца завершённые, чтобы можно было снять их и воспользоваться в нужный момент, не тратя время на начертание. В их с Кенмой случае это был уже вопрос не удобства, а необходимости. Зато и правда можно было пользоваться магией, почти ничего дополнительно не вычерчивая. Пока это работало только с самыми простыми заклинаниями, но и с более сложными тоже должно было, только нужно было время разобраться и скомпоновать необходимые последовательности схем. 

Куроо обзавёлся несколькими браслетами и тремя подвесками на шею, сплошь покрытыми схемами. А парочку основных схем даже положил на кожу, двумя узорными завитками под ключицы. 

— Буду звенеть всем этим добром, как южная танцовщица, — хмыкнул он и потряс руками. 

Браслеты на запястьях действительно позвякивали друг о друга. Ещё по одному широкому браслету охватывало каждое плечо. 

— Можешь вообще всё положить на кожу. Ты выдержишь, — предложил Кенма, надевая свою часть полезных украшений. 

На кожу схемы клали редко, потому что тогда они тянули энергию с носителя, а мало кто из людей мог похвастаться большими её запасами, чтобы позволить себе такие траты. И ещё схему с кожи было очень трудно свести. 

— Ну нет, ты потом найдёшь, что что-то можно улучшить, а мне что, кожу с себя снимать? Сойдёт и так. 

Кенма и правда постоянно что-то доделывал и улучшал в своих схемах. Поиск новых решений для него был не работой, а скорее удовольствием, как со временем понял Куроо. Кенма любил — действительно любил — разбираться в устройстве знаков и схем, изучать их взаимодействие и особенности. Иногда он даже засыпал прямо за столом, над своими книгами и записями, и Куроо приходилось переносить его на постель. Потому что при взгляде на Кенму, спящего в скрюченной позе, и у самого Куроо начинало шею ломить (наверное, работала тонкая ниточка связи), да и в принципе он не понимал, как можно было так игнорировать собственный комфорт. 

— Что, рискнем попробовать? — спросил Куроо, когда они оба увешались всем, чем надо. 

— Да, — отозвался Кенма. 

И они вышли на поляну и попробовали. Все заклинания не выше определённого уровня сложности, какие только знали. Ну или это Куроо пробовал всё, что в голову приходило, а Кенма явно шёл по какому-то мысленно составленному списку и закончил гораздо раньше, дойдя до предела своих сил. 

Куроо окинул взглядом полученный в результате хаос, прислушался к своим ощущениям. 

— Хм, а ты не хочешь, случаем, завоевать парочку-другую государств? — спросил он. 

— Нет. Это слишком напряжно, — отдыхавший на крыльце Кенма даже глаз не открыл. 

— А ты бы смог. Мы бы смогли. Твой ум, моя харизма, хитрый план на много ходов, хм? Интересная же игра. 

— Мне не нужно государство.

— Дворцы? Почести? Богатство и все возможности, что оно даёт. Куча слуг, подданные, что раболепствуют вокруг, вечно кипящие интриги и страсти... 

— Вот. Вот поэтому и не нужно, — Кенма поморщился. — А ещё государством надо управлять, иначе оно развалится. 

— Пфф, велика важность! Одно развалится — возьмём другое. 

Кенма глянул на Куроо неожиданно остро. 

— Иногда я даже рад, что нас так крепко привязало друг к другу, — тихо сказал он. 

Усмешка Куроо на мгновение почти превратилась в оскал. Внутри сплетались смешанные чувства. Он не был рад, потому что какой демон будет рад ограничению свободы? Конечно же он хотел независимости и творить всё, что душа пожелает. Но ему определённо было интересно. Кенма был ему интересен. Не особо щедро одарённый физически и магически, он обладал довольно примечательным умом. А при всей своей апатичности и стремлении избегать трудности при любой возможности он имел внутри на удивление крепкий стержень и здоровенную долю упрямства. Куроо очень хотелось посмотреть, как далеко могли бы завести Кенму эти качества, но те проявлялись во всю мощь только тогда, когда Кенме было действительно что-нибудь нужно.  
Куроо хмыкнул. 

— А я рад, что не смог сожрать тебя тогда, в самом начале, — искренне признался он. 

Кенма отвернулся. 

Они молчали ещё довольно долго, а потом Кенма сказал: 

— Мы отправимся в столицу. 

— О, ты передумал? 

— Нет. Мне нужны новые книги, а там лучшая магическая библиотека. Я кое-как разобрался с нашей магией, но этого недостаточно, и это не решает нашу главную проблему. 

Проблему печати, которую Кенма наверняка хотел бы уничтожить, а Куроо — забрать себе. Он планировал остаться в этом мире, и остаться свободным. У Куроо было много желаний на будущее. 

Столица — это прекрасно. Даже если придётся иметь дело с библиотекой.

В столице они прожили два года. Продали книги, из которых Кенма извлёк уже всё, что только возможно, и сняли комнатку в гостевом доме на одной из тихих окраинных улочек. Куро был невероятно доволен тем, что не должен больше торчать в глуши, в лесу среди редких деревень, и по такому случаю пустился гулять напропалую, иногда сутками не появляясь дома. Кенма не пытался его остановить, его не сильно волновало, где пропадает Куро и чем он занят, пока это не доставляло проблем. Он по-прежнему находил слишком утомительной идею пытаться держать Куро на коротком поводке, и это непременно испортило бы их вполне устаканившиеся к тому моменту отношения. Достаточно было того, что если Кенма звал, то Куро появлялся. Хоть какая-то польза от связи. 

Сам Кенма в основном сидел над книгами и время от времени ради денег брался за небольшие магические подработки, типа схем заклинаний на продажу или зачаровывания амулетов (когда был уверен, что справится, несмотря на проблемы с магией). Откуда брал деньги Куро, Кенма также узнать не стремился. По крайней мере, полиция за ним не гонялась, и ладно. 

Кенме раньше и в голову бы не пришло, что когда-нибудь он сочтёт жизнь рядом с демоном комфортной, но тем не менее примерно так оно и было. Изначально чужие, неразрывно связанные несчастным случаем, они вынуждены были притираться друг к другу и находить общий язык, пусть и вопреки своим желаниям. На удивление, это получилось довольно неплохо. Здесь им, конечно же, весьма помогала общая цель, ради неё можно было и отложить личные моменты. Но ещё Кенме казалось, что ему очень повезло с демоном, если тут вообще уместно говорить о везении. Куро, конечно, как и всякий демон, легко поддавался порывам чувств и желаний, но в то же время умел не терять голову окончательно. 

— Наверное, я какой-нибудь старикан, — усмехнулся Куро, когда Кенма указал на это. — Всё на свете уже повидал, и потому не пылаю, как положено. Правда, ничего не помню... Ну так у вас вроде как и должно быть, что старики без памяти. 

Воспоминания о прошлом к Куро так и не вернулись. 

Но Кенма сомневался, что Куро — старик, хоть и не был экспертом в демонологии. Скорее Куро сам по себе был достаточно расчётливым. Это было вполне в характере демонов, если верить книгам. Всё же те умели не только яростно сметать всё на своём пути. Если только это был не их первый призыв в материальный мир: такие демоны всегда нуждались в жёстком контроле, иначе впадали в неистовство, одурев от новых ощущений. Так что какой-то опыт у Куро, несомненно, был. Тем более что Кенма освободил его из сосуда в этом мире, а не призвал из мира демонов. Как бы то ни было, Кенме нравились расчётливость и сдержанность Куро. Тот и в целом был неплохим парнем — для демона. 

Они давно, ещё в лесу, выяснили, что в сидении над книгами и новыми схемами заклинаний от Куро с его стихийным подходом к магии толку было мало, поэтому тот в основном занимался поиском информации и её источников, а за анализ брался уже Кенма. И всё же иногда Куро оставался рядом с ним, смотрел, как Кенма листал пожелтевшие от времени страницы, делал выписки и наброски схем. Это шло вразрез с постоянным стремлением Куро окунуться в кипение жизни, так что Кенма однажды не вытерпел и спросил его об этом. 

— Ты удивишься, но порой даже демону хочется расслабиться в уюте и покое, — ответил Куро. 

— Тогда странно, что для уюта и покоя ты выбрал меня и эту маленькую комнату, а не чей-нибудь заваленный подушками будуар. 

— Мм, сила привычки? Неизгладимость лесного прошлого? Я не привык анализировать свои желания, я просто им следую, — Куро пожал плечами. 

В принципе, Кенма не был против компании, тем более что Куро в такие вечера в основном вёл себя тихо, а иногда и вовсе в кошачьем обличии спал, свернувшись на кровати или у Кенмы на коленях. Куро всегда говорил, что ему больше нравится быть человеком, но Кенма читал, что комфортнее всего демонам в том виде, какой им придали при первом призыве в этот мир. В нём они появляются каждый последующий призыв, если таковой случается, и этот изначальный облик не требует от них усилий по поддержанию, в отличие от всех остальных. Кенма поначалу напрягался, когда чёрный кот вспрыгивал к нему на колени и сворачивался клубком, объясняя, что «так теплее», но постепенно привык. Бывало, Кенма в задумчивости опускал руку и перебирал густой мех, забыв, что Куро не животное. Но Куро не возражал. Даже мурлыкал иногда. 

— Ты всё-таки кот. 

— Я — тот, кем я хочу быть, — Куро зевнул, широко раскрыв зубастую пасть. — Сейчас — кот. 

— Хочешь абсолютно расслабиться? 

Куро не ответил и никак не отреагировал, когда Кенма слегка подёргал его за ухо. Не хотел признаваться? Кенма взъерошил шерсть у Куро на спине, загладил обратно. Кот как кот. Пушистый, наглый и тяжёлый, колени затекают. Сбросить бы, но Кенма зачем-то каждый раз решал подождать. Возможно, ему было немного приятно, что Куро выбирал его колени, а не подушку. Почему-то, когда Куро был котом, его не хотелось гнать, ни с коленей, ни из жизни. Иногда не хотелось гнать и человека. 

А ещё Куро взял на себя большинство бытовых вопросов — просто потому что находил удовольствие в общении с людьми, в отличие от Кенмы. Договориться с хозяйкой о стирке и уборке, а также использовании заднего двора для магических экспериментов? Легко. Выторговать низкую цену на еду в ближайшем трактире? Запросто. В то время как сам Кенма не смог бы и разговор толком построить. 

И очень ценил Кенма то, что Куро не пытался тащить его за собой, когда ходил развлекаться. Хотя любил иногда поговорить, как много Кенма теряет. 

Так что да, Кенме было с Куро вполне комфортно. 

Правда, существовало одно «но». Заключалось оно в отголосках ощущений, которые передавала их связь. И если раньше, пока они жили в лесу, особых проблем от этого не было — потому что заняться в лесу было практически нечем — то теперь появились. В некотором смысле.

То ли от усталости, то ли от бродивших в теле отголосков истомы, то ли от того и другого разом строчки текста перед глазами расплывались всё сильнее. Кенма вздохнул и потёр лицо руками. Куро как всегда развлекался где-то, а Кенме доставалось эхо его развлечений. Это раздражало едва ли не сильнее, чем проблемы с магией, потому что с магией Кенма мог хоть что-то сделать, а с эхом ощущений — нет.

Наверное, следовало плюнуть и отправиться спать. Хотя уснуть в таком состоянии могло сразу и не получиться: Кенме уже становилось слегка жарковато, и, значит, возбуждение было не за горами. Хотелось бы не поддаться из чистого упрямства, но Кенма знал, что не получится, и тело его подведёт. Проще было поскорее сбросить напряжение привычным образом. Кенма до сих пор ни с кем ни разу не был, но вот рукой успел наработаться за прошедший год с небольшим, кажется, на полжизни вперёд. Всё благодаря Куро, конечно же. Ну, и собственной юности — шестнадцать, всё-таки — но Куро определённо был виноват больше.

Кенма с досадой закрыл книгу и встал из-за стола. Придётся продолжить работу завтра. Сегодня уже ничего не получится. Он глотнул воды из кувшина, погасил лампу и подошёл к разворошенной постели.

Кровать у них с Куро была одна на двоих, зато очень большая. Когда они вселялись, свободна была только эта комната. Хозяйка извинялась и обещала решить вопрос, как только появится возможность, но им, в принципе, было всё равно, они привыкли спать вместе ещё с лесного домика. Здесь, конечно, было не в пример удобнее, чем там. Мягкий матрас, несколько подушек, в которые Куро постоянно зарывался головой, когда спал, пара одеял. Всё это в основном пребывало в беспорядке (кроме дней уборки) и напоминало некое гнездо, однако Кенма находил это уютным. Он стянул с себя одежду, забрался в постель, подгреб ближе одну из подушек и завернулся в кокон из одеяла. Пахло Куро. Чуть уловимо, назойливо и знакомо. Кенма всё никак не мог понять, раздражает его этот запах или, наоборот, успокаивает. Кенма закрыл глаза и вдохнул поглубже. По загривку пробежала стайка мурашек, в животе потеплело.

Однажды несколько потерявший ориентиры Куро попытался подкатить и к самому Кенме. Тёрся рядом весь вечер, смотрел томным взглядом, дотрагивался, с намёком клал раскрытую ладонь сзади на талию, пока наконец Кенма не выдержал и не сказал:

— Пожалуйста, удовлетворяй свою похоть где-нибудь на стороне.

Не то чтобы Кенме было неприятно. Просто он был занят, ему было не до Куро и его развлечений, да и в принципе он не хотел Куро потакать. А то ещё решит потом, что можно тащить Кенму в постель в любой момент, когда вздумается. А зная Куро и его природу, случаться это будет весьма часто. Демоны нацелены на получение удовольствия. Нельзя сказать, что Куро Кенме не нравился. Скорее нравился, чем нет. Просто у них и так всё было сложно, не стоило путать ещё больше. С другой стороны, можно было бы призвать Куро к ответу за все эти влияния на расстоянии... Вот прямо действительно призвать, печатью, и пусть разбирается... Хотя Кенма ни разу не пользовался силой печати для контроля над Куро с самых первых дней их встречи. Они вполне обходились без этого.

Мысли лениво плавали, и Кенма всё глубже погружался в тёплую истому и дремоту, пока в итоге не уснул.

Проснулся Кенма от жара и напряжения, свивавшегося кольцами внизу живота. И ещё от копошения рядом: Куро вернулся и тоже устраивался спать. Кенма вздохнул. 

— А, прости, разбудил? — сказал Куро тихо. 

— Ничего, — ответил Кенма.

Куро повозился ещё и затих. А вот с Кенмы, наоборот, сон окончательно слетел. Он лежал, не шевелясь, глядя в темноту комнаты и чувствуя сквозь одеяло плечо лежащего рядом Куро, и думал, с кем тот был сегодня. Возбуждение не унималось и становилось лишь сильнее. Ситуация получалась довольно глупая. Стоило всё-таки разобраться с этим до того, как Кенма уснул, а теперь неясно, как действовать дальше. Ласкать себя, доводя до разрядки прямо рядом с Куро не представлялось возможным. Встать и выйти куда-нибудь? Но куда? Лежать и терпеть? Кенма снова вздохнул и поёрзал. Интересно, остался ли на Куро чужой запах? Кенма повернул голову и принюхался. 

— Не спится? — спросил Куро.

Кенма помолчал. 

— Угу.

Очень хотелось потрогать себя, и чем больше Кенма об этом думал, тем сильнее. Куро дышал совсем рядом, и никакого постороннего запаха от него не доносилось, только хорошо знакомый его собственный. Кенма подумал — а почему бы и нет? Всё равно он когда-нибудь с кем-нибудь займётся этим, так почему бы не сейчас и не с Куро? У которого, кстати, опыта хоть отбавляй, а, значит, он точно знает, как надо и как лучше. Кенма облизнул губы. В паху ныло, по коже расползался томительный жар. Нужно только попросить. Вряд ли Куро откажет. Но, хоть Кенма и не привык стесняться рядом с Куро, однако озвучить такую просьбу казалось слишком трудно. Кенма несколько раз открывал было рот, но, так и не произнеся ни слова, закрывал обратно. Было бы проще, если бы Куро сам догадался. Хотя он, наверное, вполне мог почуять что-то через связь. Кенма разозлился на собственную нерешительность. Зажмурился. 

— Куро, — позвал он. 

— Хм?

Кенма сглотнул. 

— Я передумал.

Как же глупо и стыдно. Наверное, пока он будет пытаться сказать всё словами, то и хотеть перестанет. И будет ещё глупее.

— Насчёт чего?

Сгорая со стыда, Кенма просунул руку вглубь одеял, нащупал, кажется, предплечье Куро и погладил. Ну же, пойми, и не заставляй говорить вслух!

Куро на секунду затих, а затем шумно вздохнул. Зашевелился, придвигаясь ближе, перекинул руку Кенме через грудь, чуть сжал плечо. Кенма всё это время лежал, зажмурившись, и старался дышать потише. 

— Это что, какое-то испытание, проверка? — шепнул Куро ему на ухо. 

— Нет, — удивился Кенма. 

— Ну так расслабься.

Захотелось огрызнуться, оттолкнуть, сказать, что передумал обратно. Но Куро лежал так спокойно, приобнимая и поглаживая Кенму по плечу, обдавая ухо тёплым дыханием. Не набрасывался, не говорил больше ничего, просто ждал. И Кенма действительно попытался расслабиться. На удивление, возбуждение не пропало, только притихло немного. Куро легко поцеловал его в ухо, затем в щёку. Прикосновения отдались приятным теплом. Куро чуть приподнялся и целовал Кенме лицо, мягкими, неспешными и расслабляющими прикосновениями. Всё лицо, кроме губ, долго, так, что Кенма и позабыть успел, о чём столь сильно недавно волновался. И когда наконец, коснувшись уголка его губ, Куро замер, Кенма потянулся за поцелуем сам. Это было ново, странно и волнующе. И приятно. Куро не давил, только иногда направлял, позволяя Кенме самостоятельно изучать свои губы и рот. Вскоре одних поцелуев стало мало, и Кенма немного нерешительно потянул край одеяла, которым был укрыт, в сторону. Куро помог спихнуть одеяло окончательно, а затем сдвинулся, накрывая Кенму собой. Кенма вздрогнул и громко застонал, почти вскрикнул, вцепляясь Куро в плечи. Он не думал, что это будет так... так сильно. Он горел от смущения и возбуждения, прикосновение кожи к коже вызывало дрожь, а осознание, что то твёрдое и горячее, что прижимается к его бедру — член Куро, заставляло всё в голове плыть. 

— Шшш, — Куро поцеловал его в шею. — Всё хорошо. Тише...

Кенма беспорядочно огладил его спину, прошёлся пальцами по волосам. Куро целовал его шею и плечи, потом грудь, и когда горячий влажный язык прошёлся по соскам, Кенма не смог удержать позорного всхлипа. А когда Куро слегка прикусил один из сосков, Кенма снова ахнул в голос. Куро постепенно сдвигался всё ниже и ниже, пока не устроился у Кенмы между разведённых и чуть согнутых ног. Он медленно огладил Кенму по бёдрам длинными движениями от боков к коленям и обратно, затем подался вперёд и прижался губами к чувствительной коже на внутренней стороне бедра, чуть втянул её в рот и коснулся горячим языком. Кенма вздохнул, цепляясь пальцами за простыню. Следующее прикосновение было настолько приятным, что он не выдержал и застонал. Куро просто ласкал его бёдра, а Кенма, казалось, мог кончить только от этого. Стоило лишь Куро посильнее прикусить, посильнее втянуть кожу в рот...

Когда Кенма почувствовал горячее дыхание у основания члена, он вздрогнул и задержал дыхание. Куро взял его в рот, и Кенма напрягся, выгибаясь с громким стоном. Невольно попытавшись свести бёдра, он сжал ими голову Куро. Жёсткие волосы проехались по ставшей, наверное, втрое чувствительней после ласк коже, и Кенма задышал чаще, заметался на постели, стоная уже непрерывно. Куро ласкал его языком и губами, и это было слишком невыносимо приятно. Оргазм накатил почти внезапно, прошиб сладкой судорогой, и оставил Кенму задыхаться, взмокшего и обессиленного. 

Он не знал, сколько лежал так, закрыв глаза и чувствуя легкие успокаивающие поглаживания лежавшего рядом Куро. Потом Кенма очнулся. 

— А... Я, наверное, тоже должен... — он не знал, как сформулировать.

Куро мягко хмыкнул. 

— Не думаю, что ты хочешь сделать то же самое мне, и что тебе это понравится. Но ты можешь ненадолго одолжить мне свои бёдра, столь прекрасно-чувствительные.

Кенма не совсем понял, но, повинуясь прикосновениям Куро, послушно повернулся на бок. А потом почувствовал, как между бёдер вдвигается твёрдый, горячий и уже чем-то смазанный член. Он как в тумане чувствовал, как Куро плавно подавался вперёд-назад, всё больше ускоряясь, и это было так томительно сладко, что Кенма почти сорвался за грань второй раз.

— Ну вот, и стоило кочевряжиться? — фыркнул Куро, когда они, кое-как приведя себя в порядок, устроились спать. — Давно бы уже получали обоюдное удовольствие. 

— Заткнись, — вяло брыкнулся Кенма. 

Он был слишком сонным, довольным и расслабленным для настоящего спора. 

— Просто признай, что тебе понравилось. 

— Может быть. Немного.

Он не скажет Куро, что на самом деле его унесло... Хотя, тот, возможно, почувствовал и без слов.

Так началась новая глава их отношений.

Куроо полюбил столицу с первого же дня. Шумная, многолюдная, многоликая, она сходу затягивала в круговорот своей жизни, и Куроо с удовольствием окунулся в эту суету с головой. Бродил по улицам, завязывал быстрые знакомства, пристраивался к гуляющим компаниям и ввязывался во всё, что только можно. Соблазнял всех, кого хотел. Изучил разнообразные злачные места, под чужой личиной посетил несколько высоких приёмов, и на паре из них устроил по восхитительному скандальчику, развлекшись и немного взбудоражив местную знать. Играть по-крупному было нельзя, но даже от таких мелочей Куроо получал массу удовольствия. Домой он возвращался удовлетворённым и приятно усталым, падал на кровать, утыкался в подушки и в Кенму, и засыпал, счастливый. Кенма ворчал, гонял Куроо в библиотеку за книгами и по другим поручениям, но ни разу не попытался одернуть или призвать к порядку, что было невероятно прекрасно.

Первые пару месяцев казалось, что от такой жизни слегка кружится голова. Потом стало поспокойнее.

Но, конечно, помимо приятного, бывали и неприятные моменты. Одним из таких стало знакомство с Дайшо (хотя про себя Куроо предпочитал называть его «змеежопым»). И кто бы мог подумать, что наткнётся Куроо на этого гада не где-нибудь, а в библиотеке.

В магическую библиотеку столицы они с Кенмой получили доступ обманом. Мало того, что Кенма пока что среди магов был никем, чтобы давать ему доступ, так он ещё и был уникальным никем. Если бы на них с Куроо обратили внимание, он очень быстро стал бы кем-то, но совсем не в хорошем смысле. Им по-прежнему не стоило отсвечивать, поэтому они воспользовались маскировкой. Точнее, Куроо воспользовался: скопировал облик и частично ауру вхожего в библиотеку старого мага и стал брать книги от его имени. Книг Кенме требовалось довольно много, но, видимо, и работники библиотеки, и сам маг пеняли на старческую рассеянность (а Куроо старательно поддерживал эту версию), если обнаруживались какие-то несостыковки. 

И вот, в один из дней, за поиском очередной редкой книги, Куроо и повстречал Дайшо. Они оказались у одного и того же стеллажа, только с разных концов. Это был первый демон, встреченный Куроо в людском мире, и, конечно же, Куроо заинтересовался. Демон его тоже заметил: Куроо поймал на себе взгляд его холодных, словно бы змеиных глаз. Один раз, другой. А потом они сошлись возле одной и той же книги. И оба одновременно взялись за корешок. 

— Прости, приятель, но я нашёл её первым, — сказал Куроо и потянул книгу к себе. 

— Вовсе нет, — другой демон тонко неприятно улыбнулся и потянул на себя. 

— Уверяю тебя, мне нужнее, — Куроо вцепился и дёрнул. 

— Не вижу оснований верить, — рывок в другую сторону. 

— Эй, уступи старику, не будь гадом! — Куроо пихнул демона локтем. 

— Не вижу никаких стариков! — ответный тычок был весьма чувствительным.

— Сугуру! — послышался строгий женский голос со стороны. — Что ты здесь устроил?

К ним быстро шла миловидная девушка с ясными глазами и приятным лицом. Куроо сразу же решил, что она слишком хороша для змеёныша, и понадеялся, что ничего тому не перепадает. 

— Сугуру, значит? — Куроо растянул губы в усмешке. — Ну, неприятно познакомиться. 

— Для тебя — Дайш-шо, — прошипел тот. А затем снова рванул книгу на себя, одновременно сделав Куроо подсечку, от которой тот увернуться не успел. И, стоило Куроо оказаться на полу, закричал: — Помогите! Кто-нибудь! Здесь человеку плохо!

Куроо дёрнулся было вскочить на ноги, и лишь в самый последний момент вспомнил, какое обличье сейчас носит. Если дряхлый старичок начнёт внезапно скакать козлом и драться наравне с демоном, даже идиот поймёт, что он не тот, кем кажется. А раскрыть себя было бы катастрофой. Это не только значило потерять доступ в библиотеку, но также получить всё то нежелательное внимание, которого они с Кенмой так старательно избегали. В столице, где сильных магов не один и не два, это было бы равнозначно самоубийству. Куроо не мог этого допустить, поэтому вынужден был, скрипя зубами от злости, остаться лежать на полу и разыгрывать из себя немощного. К ним уже кто-то бежал. 

— Как думаешь, сказать им, кто ты есть? — спросил Дайшо, наклоняясь над Куроо якобы с заботой.

Куроо мог бы придушить его прямо здесь. Обернуться волком и выдрать глотку. 

— Сугуру! Прекрати! — приказала успевшая подойти девушка. — Встань!

Дайшо вздрогнул и встал, выпрямляясь — явно против своей воли. На лице у него проступила досада. 

— Я всего лишь забрал нашу книгу, Мика, — сказал он. — Вот, ты же её искала? — он протянул книгу девушке.

Та, едва взглянув, обратилась к Куроо: 

— Вы в поряд... — она осеклась, взгляд её стал острее.

Значит, она поняла, что перед ней вовсе не беспомощный старик. 

— Я же говорю: просто забрал нашу книгу, — усмешка на губах Дайшо была ну чисто змеиная.

Девушка поджала губы и взяла книгу у него из рук. 

— Я не люблю доносы, — сказала она, всё ещё обращаясь к Куроо, — но вы имейте в виду. Сугуру!

Она сделала жест рукой, и Дайшо зашипел — действительно зашипел — обернулся довольно крупной змеёй и обвил её плечи. Мика развернулась на каблуках и зашагала прочь как раз в тот момент, когда к Куроо подбежал первый из бросившихся на помощь.

Ему чуть ли не час, внутренне кипя от бешенства, пришлось сначала охать и ахать, а потом убеждать всех вокруг, что он действительно в порядке, и не рассыпется от первого чиха. Выход эмоциям Куроо смог дать только дома. 

— Этот! Ублюдок! — он метался из конца в конец комнаты и рычал. — Я найду его и заставлю пожалеть обо всём! Я его змеиную жопу узлом завяжу! 

— Оставь его, Куро, — вот Кенма, наоборот, был совершенно спокоен. — Они не выдали тебя, хотя могли. И всё ещё могут. Лучше больше с ними не связываться и не пересекаться.

Кенма был прав, конечно, но смириться и замолчать было слишком сложно. Пришлось пойти на компромисс и навестить подпольные бои без правил, где Куроо наконец смог физически выпустить пар, пусть и немного. Всегда приходилось сдерживать и соизмерять силу, чтобы противников потом не собирали по частям и не удивлялись подобным результатам.

И, кто знает, может быть, Куроо смог бы отпустить дурацкий случай и забыть, но город оказался недостаточно большим, чтобы, живя в нём, ни разу больше не попастся друг другу на глаза. Он встречал Дайшо ещё несколько раз, и почти всегда это доходило до драки, потому что змеиный гад каждый раз умудрялся сначала зацепить, а потом ещё и выставить так, будто Куроо сам виноват. Это бесило невероятно.

На втором году жизни в столице Кенма сменил гнев на милость и допустил Куроо до себя. Куроо не думал, что это будет значить что-то особенное, но, тем не менее, оно значило. То, как искренне и трепетно Кенма реагировал на его ласки, как безыскусно отвечал, задевало что-то глубоко внутри. Куроо невольно стал ценить эти моменты, и чем дальше, тем больше выделял Кенму среди всех прочих, с кем бывал, потому что как бы не был искусен партнёр, только Кенма казался по-настоящему близким. Наверное, во всём была виновата дурацкая связь.

К концу второго года стало ясно, что сколько книжек ни читай, а к ответу, что делать с печатью, они так и не приблизились. 

— Я считаю, нам остался только поиск артефактов, — сказал Кенма. — Если у нас есть шанс, то только с ними. 

— Значит, пойдём бродить по дорогам? — Куроо подцепил пальцем светлый кончик собранных в хвост волос Кенмы. Его забавляло то, как смотрелся этот оригинальный окрас. 

— Да. Придётся, — Кенма явно не был доволен такой перспективой.

— Ну что ж, побродим, — сам Куроо был не так уж против путешествий. — Стричься не собираешься? — лениво поинтересовался он. Затем оттянул волосы вниз, измеряя. — До середины спины уже доросли.

Конечно, Куроо прекрасно знал длину волос Кенмы, сам не так давно перебирал и расчёсывал их пальцами, распущенные, пока Кенма спал. Но Куроо было скучно, и он искал чем себя занять. Он мог бы пойти гулять в город, как всегда — потом он так и сделает — но сейчас пока хотелось остаться рядом с Кенмой. Тем более, они обсуждали такую важную вещь, как планы на будущее.

Кенма покосился на него через плечо. 

— Потом, — ответил он. — Перед выездом. Куро, я не разобрался с печатью, но собрал почти все возможные последовательности схем для нашей магии. Если мы будем носить их на себе, то с ней не будет почти никаких неудобств. 

— Так это ж замечательно!

Правда, Куроо не знал, как это будет в итоге выглядеть... А когда узнал...

— Ахахаха, ты похож на восточный ковёр! — рассмеялся Куроо, окинув взглядом результат. 

— Кто бы говорил, — буркнул Кенма.

На одежде самого Куроо и правда узоров схем было не намного меньше. Схема на схеме и схемой прикрыто — не самая удачная конструкция, но альтернативы пока у них не было. 

— Зря ты не хочешь хотя бы основные как я положить на кожу, было бы надёжнее в нашем случае. 

— Сто раз тебе говорил, что мне слишком тяжело носить схемы на себе. 

— Брось, парочку ты бы точно выдержал, ты себя недооцениваешь.

Но проверять Кенма наотрез отказался, и они отправились в путешествие как есть. Немного жаль было оставлять уютное обжитое место, но впереди ждали разнообразие и неизвестность. А главное — ответ на их основной вопрос.

Артефактами и магическими подработками они жили следующие пару лет, путешествуя из города в город, из страны в страну. Ни один не помог им с печатью, но некоторые пригодились по-иному, остальные получалось неплохо продать.

В погоне за одним из артефактов — магическим плащом, позволявшем носить и подпитывать энергией гораздо больше схем, чем позволяла обычная одежда — они познакомились с Сакусой. Хотя лучше бы не, по мнению Куроо. Сакуса был едва ли не самым сильным магом из существующих, а вдобавок — страстным коллекционером. Он хотел плащ себе просто, чтобы был, а они с Кенмой — чтобы Кенме не приходилось обновлять и перекладывать схемы, выбиваясь из сил, каждый раз, когда что-то случилось или просто было нужно.

Плащ увести они сумели, но, чтобы сбежать от разъяренного Сакусы, пришлось прыгнуть едва ли не выше головы и показать абсолютно всё, на что они были способны. Под конец Кенма просто швырял заклятья без остановки, громоздил одно на другое, не оглядываясь на разум и пользу, потому что единственной его целью было создать такую мешанину, в которой Сакуса завязнет на достаточное время, чтобы им с Куроо успеть убежать. Они неслись прочь двое суток почти без отдыха, путали следы, как могли, и остановились только когда практически упали замертво.

Но плащ того стоил. Куроо ясно помнил восторг и облегчение, которые проступили на лице Кенмы, стоило тому попробовать положить на плащ первую схему заклинания.

А потом до них дошли слухи про Цветок желаний. Он стал бы идеальным решением проблемы, поэтому, конечно же, они с Кенмой не могли пройти мимо.

***

— Постоялый двор. Да это слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. Прямо слишком удобно, сказал бы я. Его точно построили не по случаю?

Кенма не ответил. Он не был настроен поддерживать шутки Куро и говорить ни о чём. Было ясно видно, что здание стоит здесь давно, а не возведено в последнюю неделю, чтобы вместить собравшихся охотников за Цветком. 

— Остановимся здесь, — сказал Кенма. — Скоро стемнеет.

Он соскользнул со спины Куро и пошёл дальше пешком. Куро обернулся человеком и нагнал его, прошёл вперёд и первым взбежал на крыльцо. 

— Надеюсь, у них есть свободные комнаты, — сказал он, толкая дверь.

Помещение встретило их полумраком и тихим гулом голосов. Располагавшийся на первом этаже трактир не был забит до отказа, но народу в нём было порядочно. Не все здесь, конечно, были магами и охотниками за артефактами, но можно было поставить, что многие. И, конечно же, здесь были демоны. 

В том числе нашлись и знакомые лица. Как только Кенма с Куро вошли, за столом справа раздалось до боли знакомое и полное досады шипение. Кенма покосился туда и увидел Дайшо с Микой. Дайшо смотрел зло и разочарованно, а Мика тут же стала что-то негромко ему выговаривать. Проходя мимо, Кенма краем уха поймал обрывок «...с твоими методами, если бы те работали. Но посмотри, они здесь, когда ты уверял меня в обратном. И нам теперь придётся самим разыскивать...» Куро показательно и головы не повернул, хотя наверняка своим слухом сумел уловить больше подробностей. Но Кенма не стал расспрашивать. Какое ему дело до того, что за козни строил Дайшо, если те не сработали? Были вещи и поважнее.

— Пообедаем? — Куро кивнул на стол возле стены. 

— Угу.

Они сели, дождались хлопотавшей по залу официантки и сделали заказ.

— Ну, Сакусы здесь, конечно, нет, — произнёс Куро, оглядывая зал. — Не того полёта птица, чтобы снизойти до обычного постоялого двора, да ещё и набитого демонами. Но вон, смотри, тот парень в кресле у камина, с беспорядком на голове и весь в татуировках — это же наверняка Бокуто Котаро. Охренеть, он и правда себя схемами всего расписал.

Кенма посмотрел в указанном направлении. Кто бы говорил про причёску, но уж точно не Куро со своими вихрами. Светлые всклокоченные волосы парня по беспорядку совсем недалеко от волос Куро ушли. И это, скорее всего, и правда был Бокуто. По крайней мере Кенма не слышал больше ни об одном маге, который вытатуировал бы на себе столько схем заклинаний разом. Для того, чтобы носить такую роспись и не падать замертво от истощения, надо обладать просто бездной энергии. Ну или быть демоном. Вот только демонам схемы ни к чему. Всем, кроме Куро. 

— Охо, он же боевой маг, что он тут забыл? — глаза у Куро так и сверкали любопытством.

Кенма пожал плечами. 

— Мне всё равно. Но, говорят, он не в ладах с Сакусой, так что его присутствие может быть нам выгодно. 

— Ты мне лучше скажи, кто с Сакусой в ладах? — фыркнул Куро.

Принесли еду. Кенма вяло поковырялся в тарелке, но потом всё же сделал над собой усилие и начал есть. Силы ему ещё понадобятся.

В последние дни Кенму одолевали невеселые мысли. Правда была в том, что ему не хотелось отпускать Куро. Он так и не смог понять, в какой именно момент стремление отделаться от демона потеряло искренность, но, кажется, достаточно давно. Настолько потеряло, что сейчас Кенме хотелось с помощью печати приказать Куро оставаться рядом. Вот только он собирался снять печать с себя, если они добудут Цветок. Снять и отдать Куро. Тот ведь всегда смотрел куда-то вдаль, в сторону свободы. Получив печать в свою власть, Куро сможет пойти куда пожелает. А Кенма без слияния больше не сможет его контролировать, потому что пусть его умения и выросли за последние годы, но чистой силы почти не прибавилось. Её не хватит, чтобы удержать демона. Да Кенма никогда и не хотел управлять Куро и диктовать ему свою волю. По-хорошему, конечно, стоило печать уничтожить — ради мира и человечества, потому что независимый демон на свободе может обернуться большой бедой. Однако Кенма знал, что у него не поднимется рука. Ведь это был не просто демон, это был Куро. Неправильно было так рассуждать, неправильно терять бдительность, потому что нельзя доверять демонам, они всегда играют только за себя. Но Кенма ничего не мог с собой поделать. Куро он доверял. Ведь тот ни разу не предал его. Да, можно было, конечно, сказать, что он просто заботился о благополучии печати — то есть, в конечном счёте о себе самом, но у Кенмы не получалось так думать. Глупо. Кенма привык считать себя достаточно хладнокровным и расчётливым, но, кажется, на деле был просто дурак дураком. Он привязался к демону.

Это открытие настолько поражало, что хотелось уйти, скрыться, забиться в какой-нибудь угол и дать себе время переварить новость. Чтобы решить, как быть с этим. Но времени не было, да и не смог бы Кенма вот так легко без объяснений уйти от Куро. Поэтому с каждым днём Кенма просто всё больше замыкался в себе. Так себе альтернатива, но другой у него не было. Кенме нужно было подумать, хоть он и чувствовал, что вряд ли получится так, как надо.

Куро, в отличие от Кенмы, в последние дни старался вести себя как ни в чём не бывало, но Кенма ясно видел, что он напряжен. Было ли это нетерпением? Наверное, да. Звенящее ожидание отчётливо переполняло Куро, и Кенма не хотел на это смотреть. Уйдёт ди Куро сразу, получив печать? Увидит ли его Кенма ещё когда-нибудь? Кенма не хотел смотреть на то, как Куро явно ждёт своей свободы, но в то же время это была, вероятно, последняя возможность смотреть на Куро вообще. 

— Пойду познакомлюсь, что ли, — Куро кивнул на Бокуто. — Нам, может, скоро драться между собой, так и не поболтать будет нормально. Тебе не любопытно?

Кенма качнул головой. Только новых знакомств ему сейчас и не хватало. 

— Я лучше пойду возьму нам комнату.

— Здесь свободно? — Куроо положил руку на спинку одного из трёх кресел, стоявших возле камина.

Бокуто перевёл на него взгляд своих светлых внимательных глаз. 

— Да вроде не занято, — он окинул взглядом Куроо с головы до ног, и на лице его проступило любопытство.

В третьем кресле сидел очень красивый черноволосый демон, посмотревший на Куроо без особой приязни. 

— Тогда я присяду? — Куроо обошёл кресло и опустился в него. — Заметил вас и не смог упустить случая познакомиться. Куроо, — он протянул руку. 

— Бокуто. И можно на «ты», — рукопожатие у него было крепким.

Куроо чуть кольнуло чужой искристой энергией от этого прикосновения. Бокуто ею просто пылал. Куроо, разумеется, не мог видеть всего его тела, но и открытые до плеч мощные руки, и видимая часть груди, и шея, и даже частично лицо у Бокуто были покрыты тёмным переплетением схем. Если даже при этом его энергия ощущалась так ярко, то страшно представить, какие у неё на самом деле были объёмы. 

— Тоже за Цветком? — спросил Бокуто. — Кстати, Акааши, — он небрежно указал пальцем на сидящего рядом демона.

Тот едва заметно кивнул, Куроо скопировал его жест. 

— За ним, за чем же ещё. 

— Ну смотри, я не намерен уступать, — Бокуто с улыбкой поиграл мускулами. 

— Мы тоже, — Куроо вернул улыбку. — Очень уж он нам бы пригодился.

Бокуто рассмеялся.

Он оказался отличным парнем. Простым и искренним, эмоциональным, а уж подкалывать его было одно удовольствие. Куроо быстро пожалел, что они не познакомились раньше. Могли бы стать хорошими приятелями. Бокуто, несмотря на свои известность и вес, не чванился и нос перед демоном не задирал. Хотя в какой-то момент Куроо заподозрил, что Бокуто умудрился принять его за мага, а не за демона. Возможно, его ввело в заблуждение количество схем, что Куроо носил на себе. Ну и то, что творилось с его аурой, тоже разобраться не сильно помогало. Правда, Акааши схемы ни на секунду не сбили с толку. Он посматривал на Куроо неодобрительно своими тёмными глазами из-под полуопущенных век.

Конечно же, Куроо очень заинтересовали схемы, которые носил Бокуто, но тот, не будь дураком, выражался на этот счёт довольно расплывчато. 

И был вопрос, который Куроо просто не мог не задать.

— А правду про тебя говорят, что ты, ммм... оригинально смел, и печать контракта тоже положил себе на кожу? — поинтересовался он будто между делом, глотнув вина.

Бокуто глянул остро. 

— Ну, может, и правду, — протянул он, демонстративно отворачиваясь к камину и якобы небрежно покачивая своей кружкой.

Это было так забавно, как он откровенно ждал реакции. Говорили, конечно, не про смелость, а про то, что Бокуто реально поехавший, раз себе на кожу не только схемы такого количества заклинаний, но и контракт с демоном положил. 

— Ух ты, да ты рисковый, — Куроо отмерил в голосе нужное количество удивления и восхищения.

Бокуто тут же приосанился.

Это, естественно, не было так, как у них с Кенмой, но всё же Куроо чувствовал некую общность. Или хотел чувствовать. Но печать на кожу... И не уничтожишь так просто, случись что. Либо Бокуто так безоглядно верил своему Акааши, либо верил своим силам. Куроо поставил бы на второе.

Они заболтались куда дольше, чем Куроо ожидал. Видимо, это даже обеспокоило Кенму, и он спустился из комнаты обратно в общий зал, чтобы позвать Куроо. Похоже, увлёкшись, Куроо пропустил его зов по связи, так как на этот раз Кенма звал уже через печать. Таким способом он очень давно не пользовался. Почти забытое чувство, чувство некой принадлежности, всколыхнуло внутри самые ранние воспоминания. О том, как Кенма первый и единственный раз приложил Куроо со всей дури, и не подозревая, что творит. Тогда Куроо злился, а сейчас... неужели вспоминал даже с нежностью? Это вернуло тревожные мысли, что отошли было на второй план во время разговора с Бокуто. 

Кстати, о нём. Куроо подумал, что будет крайне забавно напоследок прояснить, с кем Бокуто так увлечённо лясы точил. 

— Слушай, извини, меня зовут, — сказал он. — Так что пока. Может, потом ещё когда поболтаем. 

— Да, обязательно! — Бокуто закивал. — Я б пожелал удачи, но, сам понимаешь, шансы... — довольная улыбка намекала, что имеются в виду шансы против него, и что они малы. 

— Посмотрим-посмотрим, — ухмыльнулся Куроо.

А затем, вместо того, чтобы нормально встать и подойти к ждавшему возле лестницы наверх Кенме, Куроо устроил маленький спектакль, обернувшись на время котом, и лишь затем вернув себе человеческий облик.

Надо сказать, Бокуто не подвёл, и выражение его лица повеселило Куроо от души.

— Ахахаха, мы с тобой так перемешались, что он даже не понял, что разговаривает с демоном, а не с человеком! — сказал Куроо, поднимаясь на второй этаж следом за Кенмой. — Нет, ты видел его глаза, когда до него дошло? Как у разбуженной днём совы!

Кенма вздохнул. 

— Я бы на твоём месте особо не удивлялся.

— Они похожи на нас, тебе не кажется? — спросил Куроо. 

Одолевало желание подергать Кенму за кончики волос, прилипшее к Куроо с тех времён, когда волосы у Кенмы ещё были длинные. Может, он хоть обернется, фыркнет сердито, и не будет таким отстранённо-грустным.

— Не кажется. С их магией всё в порядке, а Бокуто достаточно сжечь кожу на спине, и он свободен. 

— Достаточно! — Куроо хохотнул. — Знаешь, я тебя всё-таки люблю.

Кенма не ответил. Куроо трогал языком остаточный привкус произнесенных слов и думал, почему его это так волнует.

Они вошли в коридор, в котором располагались двери в отдельные комнаты, и тут кто-то маленький налетел на Куроо сбоку и тихо испуганно ойкнул. Куроо обернулся и увидел перед собой мелкую светловолосую девчонку с широко распахнутыми глазами. Девчонка была магом и — неужели? — тоже, похоже, явилась сюда за Цветком. Куроо оглядел её сверху вниз с искренним изумлением. 

— Малявка, — сказал он. — Ты что здесь делаешь? Уйди, затопчут!

Девчонка пискнула. Воздух за её спиной дрогнул и в коридоре, кажется, даже потемнело, когда появился этот демон: огромный бугай с широченными плечами, короткой щёткой светлых волос и угрюмыми глазами, угрожающе поблескивавшими из-под нависших бровей. Демон внушал, и девчонка с его появлением заметно приободрилась. 

— Я — Ячи, — сказала она голосом немного нетвердым, но всё же воинственным. — И я пришла сюда за тем же, зачем и вы. Я не отступлю!

Ну, может, и не затопчут. По крайней мере не сразу. Куроо хмыкнул. 

— Приятно познакомиться, — бесцветно сказал Кенма. — Куро, пойдём, — и направился дальше по коридору. 

— На самом деле ему особо без разницы, — доверительно поделился с Ячи Куроо. — А вот мне забавно. Он — Кенма, кстати. Успехов вам! — он махнул рукой и пошёл вслед за Кенмой. 

— Спасибо! Ай! Это Аонэ, — донеслось ему в спину. — Тоже приятно...

Их комната оказалась последней по коридору. Кенма отпер дверь и вздохнул с облегчением, когда та закрылась за ними. Затем медленно стянул свой плащ.

— Ты посмотри, кто только не подтягивается, — произнёс Куроо, проходя вперёд и падая на кровать. — Даже такая смелая козявка. Интересно, она знает Сакусу? И если да, то понимает ли, что он ни в коем случае не пропустит веселье?

Кенма молча пожал плечами. Он вообще в последние дни стал ещё более закрытым и отстранённым, чем обычно, и совсем перестал улыбаться. Не то чтобы Куроо была так сильно важна его улыбка... Да, проклятье, даже если и важна! Куроо недовольно выдохнул. Может, и важна. Может, ему нравилось видеть этот лёгкий изгиб губ и мягкий проблеск в глазах. В конце концов, ему же нравился Кенма... Интересно, если им всё же удастся заполучить Цветок, и Кенма первым возьмёт его в руки, то что он пожелает? Полного уничтожения контракта или всё же только отделения печати от себя? Мысли о первом варианте причиняли очень неприятные ощущения. Это был бы поступок из разряда «правильных» — с точки зрения магов и людей в принципе, но... Да, когда-то они с Кенмой очень хотели избавиться друг от друга, но с течением времени ситуация несколько изменилась, по крайней мере для Куроо уж точно. Сейчас он совсем не против был поддерживать с Кенмой отношения, а то и вовсе остаться с ним. Наверное. Даже несмотря на то, что Кенма наотрез отказывался ввязываться в по-настоящему масштабные и яркие приключения, вроде развязывания войн и основания империй. Сам Куроо обязательно затеял бы хоть что-нибудь, где можно было бы развернуться и ни в чём себе не отказывать. Он часто мечтал о таком, и только недавно осознал, что все его мечты и планы включают в себя Кенму. Кенма отлично справился бы с тем, хорошо бы смотрелся там, ему вполне бы далось вот это — и так далее. Куроо настолько привык иметь Кенму рядом или, всё же, хотел? Он то принимался размышлять об этом, то в раздражении бросал. Он демон, ему нужна только свобода, остальное он возьмёт сам. Свобода... и Кенма. Смешно, но Куроо хотелось именно Кенме продемонстрировать весь свой размах. В конце концов, Кенма никогда не был приверженцем твёрдых моральных принципов, он вполне мог бы и оценить. Да и Куроо вовсе не ненавидел людей, у него были среди них и приятели. Необязательно было даже разрушать, хоть в том и заключалось особое наслаждение. Можно было что-нибудь построить. Если бы Кенма согласился. Куроо злился на себя, но, как ни крути, выходило, что без Кенмы никакая затея ему по-настоящему не мила. Демоны не привязываются к людям, они живут и развлекаются за их счёт. А ещё не любят магов, которые способны их в этом ограничить. Демоны не находят сосуществование с человеком уютным, особенно тихое сосуществование. Куроо по обыкновению винил во всём печать и слияние.

Но суть в том, что с Кенмой ему было хорошо. Куроо ещё не так уж много времени по своим меркам провёл в людском мире, поэтому ему, в принципе, не надоели и всякие мелкие развлечения, типа того же поиска артефактов. Особенно если в процессе удавалось с кем-нибудь подраться. Сейчас, например, впереди их ждала славная драка, и Куроо уже предвкушал. В отдельности то, как надерёт задницу некой змеюке. Вот об этом думать было куда приятнее, чем гадать о Цветке, будущем, и что за проклятье такое творится внутри самого Куроо, что ему хочется рычать при мысли о расставании с Кенмой.

Так ничего и не сказав, Кенма повесил плащ на крючок, а затем достал из своей сумки книгу. 

— Будешь читать? — спросил Куроо. 

— Хотел проверить кое-что, — отозвался Кенма. 

— Брось, завтра проверишь. Иди лучше сюда, — Куроо приглашающе похлопал по постели рядом с собой. 

— Тебя как будто не сильно заботит наш успех, — тихо произнес Кенма, не глядя на него.

Куроо недовольно дёрнул губами. 

— Заботит, уж не сомневайся, — мрачно ответил он.

Кенма ещё помедлил, посмотрел на книгу. И вдруг и правда вместо того, чтобы открыть её, подошёл и сел на кровать рядом с Куроо. 

— Хорошо, — сказал Кенма едва слышно.

А потом потянулся распустить шнуровку на вороте рубашки. Куроо глубоко вздохнул. Сел и обнял Кенму со спины, ткнулся губами в плечо, зарылся носом в волосы. Их судьба может решиться завтра-послезавтра. Возможно, это их последний раз вместе. Возможно, это последняя ночь для Куроо в принципе. Стоило попытаться получить и запомнить как можно больше.

Куроо огладил Кенму по плечам, прижал к себе крепче, поцеловал за ухом. Зажмурился. Всё было как-то не так. В груди ворочалось большое и острое, царапало по ребрам изнутри, мешало. Куроо почувствовал пальцы Кенмы у себя в волосах, тот потянул, одновременно разворачиваясь, и их губы встретились. Поцелуй тоже был неправильный, мало похожий на те, что были у них раньше. Было в нём что-то отчаянное. Кенма напирал требовательно, почти кусался, Куроо такого за ним не мог припомнить. Это сводило с ума и делало боль в груди ещё сильнее. Куроо опрокинулся на спину, увлекая Кенму за собой, смял рубашку у него на спине, с силой прошёлся ладонями по бокам. Кенма всё не отпускал его волосы, собирал в горсти, тянул, и эта лёгкая боль посылала мурашки по коже. Куроо выдернул подол рубашки Кенмы у того из-за пояса и добрался до обнажённой кожи. Кенма выгнулся в его руках, притерся бёдрами плотнее и тихонько застонал в поцелуй. Куроо оставил его губы и перешёл на шею, затем перекатился, подминая Кенму под себя. Хотелось стиснуть изо всех сил, впиться зубами и никогда не отпускать. 

Всегда быть вместе.

Они стягивали одежду друг с друга, путаясь в непослушной ткани, целовали, царапали, гладили и кусали друг друга, будто и ласкали, и вместе с тем мстили друг другу за что-то невысказанное. Связь гудела, переполненная отголосками эмоций, внося ещё больший сумбур в чувства. Кенма отдавался так, как никогда до этого. Тянул Куроо на себя, и тот, задыхаясь, осыпал поцелуями его грудь и плечи, толкаясь всё резче и сильнее. Куроо тоже — обычно редкий случай — хотелось отдавать. Ласку, страсть и тепло, и ещё что-то, неназываемое. Кенма, похоже, сам по себе был редким случаем, потому что отдавать с ним хотелось всё чаще. В оргазм сорвались они почти одновременно: Кенма вскрикнул, сжимая Куроо в себе и впиваясь ногтями ему в спину, и Куроо зарычал, кончая следом. Потом они долго лежали, успокаиваясь и остывая. Наверное, самое время было что-нибудь сказать, но никто из них так и не нарушил молчания. 

Куроо лежал на боку и смотрел на лицо Кенмы, на его полуопущенные ресницы, на прядку волос, прилипшую к щеке. Выплеск энергии и эмоций не принёс ожидаемого облегчения, лишь чуть-чуть притупил пронзительную остроту в груди. Куроо поднял руку и коснулся щеки Кенмы пальцами, убрал волосы, очертил контур губ. Кенма молча смотрел в ответ с каким-то странным выражением. «Не уничтожай печать», — хотелось попросить Куроо. Но Кенма ведь и так не станет, правда? «Не уничтожай».

«Я хочу остаться с тобой».

Утро было светлым и прохладным, однако намекало на продолжение в виде довольно жаркого дня. Кенма с тоской смотрел на каменистый склон впереди: спрятаться от солнца там будет негде. Можно, конечно, было остаться у края леса, но отсюда до места предполагаемого появления разрыва пространства оказывалось далековато. А они с Куро тут были не единственными желающими получить то, что разрыв с собой принесёт. Время могло быть критично.

Остальные тоже постепенно подтягивались. Бокуто даже помахал Куро издали, но подходить, к счастью, не стал. В стороне возле скального выроста мелькнули Мика с Дайшо, и Куро зарычал. Наверняка мечтал вцепиться Дайшо в глотку, эти двое всё никак не могли оставить свою давнюю глупую вражду. Самого Кенму больше волновал Сакуса, а его-то как раз пока и не было видно. Кенма сверился с картой. 

— Пойдём дальше, вон к тем чёрным камням, — сказал он.

Волк под ним согласно фыркнул и потрусил вперёд.

Они почти не говорили с Куро после этой ночи и оба старательно делали вид, что ничего особенного не произошло. Хотя то, как они яростно сплетались на постели в этот раз совсем нельзя было назвать обычным. Иррациональные тоска и обида, охватившие Кенму в тот момент, наверняка имели под собой основание, очень простое основание, но Кенма не желал об этом думать. Не сейчас. Они слишком долго шли к столь прекрасному шансу избавиться от их проклятой связи, столько лет изыскивали возможность. Не время сомневаться. Если они смогут добыть Цветок, Кенма наконец получит свободу и нормальную магию, а Куро — свою печать и независимость. 

Устроившись возле камней, Кенма перепроверил расчёты. Не то чтобы он в них сомневался, но надо было себя чем-то занять. 

— Без изменений? — спросил Куро. 

— Да. Промежуток отсюда и вон до туда, где сидят. 

— Хорошо.

Кенма нахохлился, обхватив колени руками. Потянулось время ожидания. Стоило, наверное, в сотый раз прокрутить в голове самые эффективные последовательности схем, но Кенма думал о том, как близко сидит Куро. Они почти соприкасались плечами. Вычеркнуть бы это «почти». Куро задумчиво перебирал камешки у себя под ногами, складывал плоские башенкой. Кенма засмотрелся на то, как двигались его пальцы. Хотелось взять Куро за руку. 

— Ты рад? — спросил он вместо этого.

Куро покосился на него, приоткрыл рот, но ответить не успел. Вздрогнул, вскинул голову и посмотрел на северо-восток. 

— Сакуса, — коротко пояснил он.

Кенма тоже посмотрел в ту сторону. Прикрыл глаза, сосредоточился и тоже ощутил это огромное и недружелюбное присутствие. Сакуса в магическом плане был, пожалуй, больше каждого из здесь собравшихся. Даже больше Бокуто.

— Сейчас начнётся, — добавил Куро.

И началось.

Воздух впереди набряк энергией, стал простреливать искрами и темнеть. Всё глубже и глубже, словно протаивала прореха прямо в усыпанное звёздами небо. Постепенно начали очерчиваться края разрыва.

Кенма поднялся на ноги. Рядом, отряхивая руки, встал Куро. 

— Поднимаем щиты?

Кенма кивнул и активировал несколько схем, сняв их с плаща. Теперь по крайней мере можно было не беспокоиться, что прилетит случайным отголоском чужого заклинания и собьёт собственное. Вовремя, потому что с другой стороны разрыва уже начали. Судя по искристому полыханию, Бокуто сцепился с Сакусой, и ударами они обменивались такими, что содрогалась земля под ногами. Остальные пока выжидали. Кто-то затаился, кто-то стоял открыто. Среди последних Кенма заметил встреченную накануне маленькую девушку. Она восседала на спине огромного белого медведя, и вид имела весьма решительный.

Разрыв сформировался почти полностью, но энергия вокруг него и не думала успокаиваться. Нестабильная, грозная, она гудела и неравномерно пульсировала, изредка пропуская разряд. Уже просто сунуться внутрь было делом достаточно опасным, не говоря уж об остальном. 

— Куро, пошли, — сказал Кенма. 

— Рано ещё. 

— Потом будет поздно. Нам нужно больше времени. И, если что, немного нестабильности щиты выдержат. 

— Не нравится мне это.

Куро обернулся волком, Кенма запрыгнул к нему на спину, и они направились к тёмному окну разрыва. Сзади раздались какие-то крики, что-то грохнуло, но Кенма не стал оборачиваться, только пригнулся пониже. С каждым шагом атмосфера давила всё сильнее, просачиваясь даже сквозь щиты. Кенма снял ещё пару схем, усилил их, и приготовился уже снять и замкнуть схему поиска, чтобы не лезть в разрыв вслепую, когда сбоку что-то мелькнуло, и его буквально сдёрнуло с Куро на землю. Он едва успел сгруппироваться, а когда обернулся, то увидел, что чуть дальше позади стоит Мика. В руке у неё был длинный, светящийся зеленоватым светом магический хлыст. 

— Не так быстро, ребята, — сказала она и запустила в Кенму парализующими путами.

Он увернулся, отбивая заклинание в сторону, и ответил ослепляющей тьмой. Битва за обладание Цветком желаний началась.

Змеегад надеялся ударить исподтишка, но Куроо успел его заметить. Он отскочил, уходя из-под удара, и щедро отсыпал Дайшо со своей стороны. Верткий ублюдок, впрочем, тоже успел уклониться. Секундой раньше слетевший со спины Кенма обнаружился рядом. Он сошёлся в поединке с Микой, и они обменивались магическими ударами с довольно впечатляющей скоростью. 

— Вот и пришло время наконец прояснить наши отношения, — прошипел Дайшо. Огромная змея, которой он стал, свивала свои кольца напротив Куроо. — Сразу скажу, что возненавидел тебя с самой первой нашей встречи. 

— Твои чувства взаимны, — прорычал Куроо. — Только я ненавижу тебя сильнее!

Он бросился вперёд, метя вцепиться гаду в глотку, и они повалились на землю шипяще-рычащим клубком. Они кусали, били и хлестали друг друга физически и магией. Им не нужно было её оформлять во что-то конкретное, как людям. Будучи демонами, они просто рвали, давили и крушили друг друга всеми возможными разрушительными формами. Было просто потрясающе наконец избавиться от всех ограничений и дать выход своей ненависти и ярости. Куроо вгрызался и рвал когтями, его слегка вело от яда, который успел впрыснуть в него Дайшо, но магия пока с ним справлялась. Он успел лишить гада части чешуи и пустить кровь, поплатившись со своей стороны наверняка сломанной лапой и, возможно, треснувшими рёбрами, когда ощутил приказ печати остановиться. Наверное, Дайшо получил то же самое, потому что их буквально растащило в стороны. Куроо помотал головой, с трудом возвращаясь к реальности. Что-то вокруг изменилось. 

— Куро! — услышал он и обернулся. Кенма стоял рядом помятый и встрепанный, с кровящей ссадиной на щеке. — Разрыв поднимается! Нам немедленно нужно внутрь!

Разрыв действительно висел уже куда выше над землёй, чем поначалу, и продолжал медленно, но верно подниматься. 

— Да... сейчас, — хрипло отозвался Куроо. Он нечаянно опёрся о сломанную лапу и рявкнул от боли. Отмахнулся от тревожно нахмурившегося Кенмы: — Мелочи, я прыгну. Давай на спину!

Кенма не заставил его повторять. К счастью, пострадавшая лапа была передней, и не могла серьёзно помешать, так что Куроо подобрался и прыгнул. Он рассчитывал влететь прямо в середину разрыва, но сначала его сбили беспорядочные потоки энергии, уже неслабо бушевавшей вокруг, а затем чья-то атака с земли. Кенма в последний момент сумел смягчить их падение заклинанием, но приложились о землю они всё равно не слабо. 

— Дерьмо! — выплюнул Куроо. — Ты цел? Давай ещё раз!

Вокруг творился хаос. Все, кажется, дрались со всеми, атакуя без разбора, а в том месте, где с самого начала сошлись Бокуто и Сакуса уже образовалась огромная воронка, в центре которой клубились тьма и пламя, и что-то мелькало. Разрыв нехорошо дёргался, меняя очертания, и напряжение энергии вокруг стремительно росло. 

— У нас почти нет времени, — Кенма вцепился в шерсть у Куроо на холке. — Разрыв теряет стабильность. Если так пойдёт и дальше, то он просто взорвётся. Последний шанс, Куро. Я попробую расчистить путь...

Мимо мелькнуло нечто светлое и большое, тяжело взвиваясь в воздух. 

— Давай, давай, давай, давай! — несся звонкий девчоночий крик.

Белый медведь с Ячи на спине влетели в разрыв и скрылись во вспышках и тьме. Разрыв содрогнулся. 

— Шустрая какая! — Куроо подготовился ко второму прыжку. — Сейчас перехва...

Оглушительно грохнуло, заглушая все остальные звуки, и со стороны воронки к разрыву метнулась одна молния, другая, а затем целый сверкающий шар. Следом за ним потянулись чёрные жгуты-щупальца, обвили и рывком утянули обратно. Разрыв содрогнулся ещё раз. 

— Да проклятье! 

— Куро, стой! — Кенма дёрнул его за шерсть. — Не прыгай, там стало слишком опасно! 

— Но упустим же! — Куроо зарычал.

Содрогавшийся уже непрерывно разрыв внезапно выплюнул из себя обратно девчонку и её демона, только уже отдельно друг от друга. И в руках у падавшей Ячи что-то сияло. Куроо окатило холодом. 

— Это?!

Со всех сторон закричали. К Ячи потянулись щупы перехватывающих заклинаний. Кто мог, бежал к месту, где она должна была приземлиться. Кенма тоже швырнул, но не щуп, а отбивающую схему. Куроо на ходу долил в неё энергии. 

— Умно!

Приземлившийся белый медведь с рёвом понёсся по кругу, разметывая всех, кто попадался на пути. А Ячи, тем временем, сумела взять под контроль падение и приземлиться. 

— Мы к ней? — Куроо приготовился идти на прорыв. 

— Да! Только надо отвлечь её демона. Сейчас я что-нибудь...

В сторону их просто смело и, если бы не щиты, размазало бы по камням. Куроо едва успел извернуться так, чтобы не придавить собой Кенму. 

— Спасибо большое! — крикнул им окровавленный Дайшо. — Дальше мы сами, а вы и отвлечёте!

Он собирался швырнуть их медведю, когда из разрыва вниз обрушилась вспышка энергии. На Куроо задымилась шерсть, и он спешно сменил облик на человеческий: так легче было закрыться. Рядом закашлял Кенма. По запачканному кровью и пылью лицу его разливалась смертельная бледность. 

— Сейчас взорвётся, — слабо произнёс он.

Куроо выругался. Прятаться было некуда, бежать не было времени, не получилось бы даже уйти через собственный разрыв, потому что пространство вокруг словно взбесилось и не позволяло его создать. Так что он собрал всю какую мог энергию в щит и просто накрыл Кенму собой. Сверху загудело, заревело, затрещало, их обоих вжало в землю, а затем подкинуло, уронило и провезло немного по камням. Куроо ожидал, что в следующую секунду его не станет, как и, наверное, Кенмы и всего вокруг, но невообразимый грохот дробился наверху, а они всё ещё оставались живы. Тогда он приподнял голову и огляделся. Ячи стояла прямо под разрывом, который извергался взрывом в небеса, а в руках у неё ярко переливался свечением активированный цветок.

Ах, добросердечная дура...

Кенма медленно приходил в себя после едва не накрывшего их всех взрыва. Его по-прежнему мутило от предыдущего удара, в голове тонко звенело, а сердце колотилось как бешеное, ещё не отойдя от ужаса надвигающейся смерти. Куро сжимал его в объятиях так сильно, что было больно. Он навалился на Кенму сверху, словно хотел прикрыть собой от взрыва. Как будто бы это имело смысл: если бы взрыв их накрыл, то он, без сомнений, распылил бы и Куро, и Кенму. А если бы от демонической сущности Куро что-то осталось, то разрушение печати вышвырнуло бы остатки за пределы этой реальности. Физически Куро не дрожал, но Кенма чувствовал, как вибрировала вся его сущность — он тоже ещё не отошёл от произошедшего.

Кенме поверх плеча Куро было видно совсем немного, но оказалось, что этого хватает. Белобрысая девчонка — Ячи — стояла в десятке с небольшим метров от них, и над её соединёнными лодочкой ладонями медленно таял, расходясь туманом, Цветок желаний. Она смотрела на него растерянно, будто не понимала, что это такое и откуда взялось. 

— Дура!!! — послышался истерический выкрик Дайшо.

Ячи моргнула, в глаза её вернулась осмысленность. Она посмотрела на исчезающие лепестки, затем лицо её скривилось, губы задрожали, и, плюхнувшись на землю, девчонка отчаянно разрыдалась. Белый медведь подошёл к ней, неловко ткнулся носом в плечо. Ячи развернулась, вцепилась в густой мех у него на шее и продолжила реветь уже так.

Кенма вздохнул. Вот и всё. Все усилия напрасно, расчёты, подготовка... Он мог бы стать свободным сегодня. Вернуть себе нормальную магию. Отделиться, наконец, от Куро... Кенма вздрогнул, представив, как Куро исчезает, чтобы не появиться уже никогда. Как Кенма остаётся один — наконец-то... От этой мысли становилось настолько неуютно, что Кенма под предлогом подготовки к сражению все последние дни отпихивал её в сторону с тем, чтобы разобраться когда действительно придёт время. Осознание того, что время ещё не настало, несло в себе неоправданно много облегчения. 

Куро... Кенма что, действительно... его?..

Куро пошевелился, глухо охнул и выругался. 

— Ты живой? — спросил он.

Кенма угукнул. 

— Я так вижу, мы в пролёте? — Куро приподнялся на локте.

Кенма только в этот момент понял, что одна из ладоней Куро придерживает его голову так, чтобы та не лежала на камнях. Бесполезный с точки зрения демона жест, одна из многих мелочей, что делал Куро в последний... год? Больше? Кенма замечал их, но никогда не задумывался, не принимал во внимание. Словно отталкивал. Сейчас же этот жест так тронул что-то у Кенмы внутри, что он даже промедлил с ответом. 

— Да, Цветок уже истрачен. 

— Вот дряньство.

Прозвучало куда менее расстроенно, чем могло бы. Почти не расстроенно вообще. И Кенма не хотел обо всём этом думать, нет.

— Эй, — негромко сказал Куро, — сейчас Сакуса очухается и устроит тарарам. Его, великого и всесильного коллекционера, обставила какая-то девчонка. Ха! Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы свалить отсюда, не дожидаясь?

Он был прав. К тому же, не стоило забывать и про Дайшо, который и так всегда был готов наговорить и натворить гадостей, а сейчас и подавно. И не факт, что Мика его заткнет. 

— Полностью за, — ответил Кенма.

Они зашевелились, расплетаясь. Куро снова охнул от боли. 

— Рука? 

— Гадский змееныш начал, остальное докончило, — Куро поморщился.

Правая рука его опухла и выглядела не слишком хорошо. 

— Дай мне.

На плаще ещё оставалось достаточно заклинаний, для лечения в том числе. 

— Ну нет, сначала убраться. С болью я справлюсь, — Куро очертил в воздухе контур разрыва пространства. Тот немного подёргивался, но в принципе был стабилен. — Запрыгивай!

Кенма шагнул в разрыв, и Куро последовал за ним.

Бороться с улыбкой было бесполезно, да Куроо особо и не пытался. Хрен с ней, с печатью. И с магией. И даже с больной рукой — тем более, что та уже почти зажила. Они с Кенмой сидели под деревом на холме, вдали от места событий, и отдыхали. Кенма задумчиво смотрел куда-то вдаль. Он не улыбался, но лицо его не было печально. Если бы Куроо спросили, то он сказал бы, что на нём можно было угадать облегчение.

Кенма смотрел вдаль, а Куроо — на Кенму. На то, как ветер колышет тёмные пряди его волос, на длинные ресницы, на свежую ссадину на щеке и на солнечные блики, что просыпались на него сквозь листву. Куроо смотрел и смотрел, и сердце плавилось в груди. Ах, вот как. Он полюбил Кенму, сам не заметил как. И что-то подсказывало ему, что чувство это не безответно.

Кенма моргнул и перевёл взгляд на Куроо, слегка сдвинул брови. 

— Что-то ты не очень расстроен, — сказал он. 

— Ага, — ответил Куроо, улыбаясь шире. 

— И почему же? — этот чуть хмурый, чуть настороженный взгляд заставил сердце зайтись по новой.

Куроо протянул руку и коснулся щеки Кенмы. Ресницы у того дрогнули, опускаясь на мгновение. 

— Потому же, почему не расстроен и ты, — произнёс он.

А потом подался вперёд и поцеловал Кенму. И почувствовал его ответ.


End file.
